Love and Fear
by WeasleyTwinObsessed
Summary: What if the President had two daughters instead of one? What if the other daughter went with Leon to rescue Ashley? How would the story play out then? Will they end up hating each other or will they end up falling for each other? Sequel's up everyone!
1. Meeting Kennedy

I want to say I don't own anything but Jessica so far we'll have to see how the story goes before I decide to add anything else. Also I won't exactly go in order of how everything went because I don't remember some things so just go along with me. Before I forget to say it this is also my first story so be gentle.

Love and Fear

Chapter 1 Meeting Kennedy

My name is Jessica Marie Graham. I'm 24 years old and my father's the President of the United States. And this is my story.

It all started when my baby sister was abducted. Ashley Danielle Graham, blonde hair, brown eyes and Daddy's little angel. We had a normal sisterly relationship, we went to each other for everything but we fought regularly. Anyway the day she went missing was the day that would change the rest of my life.

I had been working as an agent for my father, even if he didn't like it. He had called me into his office two days after Ashley disappeared. When I walked in there was another person in his office with him. Not that that was unusual that there was another person just the person in there I had never seen in his office before.

"Jess have a seat next to Mr. Kennedy," he told me pointing to the empty seat.

When I sat down I got a better look at this " Mr. Kennedy". Shaggy, dirty blonde hair with blue eyes. He had a nice build and a bad boy look to him. My kind of guy.

"Leon this is my oldest daughter Jessica. Jessica I'm sending you with Leon to find Ashley. You two are going to be partners, and don't give me that look Jessica it's either you go with a partner or you don't go at all," he said with his that's final look and don't argue.

"Alright, alright I get it, it's better than nothing, no need to get testy and raise your blood pressure," I told him with a smirk.

Two hours later Leon and I were packed and on a plane to Spain. Ha that's funny plane to Spain. Oh I crack myself up. Ok maybe it's not that funny. Shutting up now.


	2. Spain

Ok I'm trying to get as much as I can up before school starts because I Don't know when I'll be able to update again

_**Ok I'm trying to get as much as I can up before school starts because I Don't know when I'll be able to update again. And since I don't speak Spanish yet I'm going to say everything the English way.**_

Love and Fear

Chapter 2 Arriving in Spain

On the flight Leon and I talked and got to know each other. I found out he had been a cop in Raccoon City and about meeting a girl named Claire. He had told me he had only been a cop for a day before something really bad had happened he didn't tell me what but I could guess it was pretty bad by the look on his face as he was talking. In return I told him about my past before the white house and about my relationships with my dad and sister. I told him about not seeing eye to eye with my mother so pretty much every time you put us in a room together we fought. I found it kind of odd that I opened up to him like I did normally I don't open up that easy but with Leon it was easy like I just couldn't stop the words from flowing.

**Leon's POV**

While in the President's office I took a look at my partner and the only thing I can say is WOW. She's got dark brown hair that's a couple inches below the shoulders and these eyes amazing hazel eyes. Her body was very slim yet muscular. She was around maybe 5'4" 5'5". After checking her out I snapped out of it and started paying attention to what the President was saying to smirk at the comment about the President's blood pressure; she's a smartass that could get her into trouble in the future. On the flight we got to talking and I told her about myself and about being a cop before this and about meeting Claire. She told me about herself before the white house and about her relationships with her dad and her sister. She told me how she and her mom don't get along. I was really surprised that she opened up to me like that I mean we had only know each other for a couple of hours and then she's telling me that she don't really care for her mother that's on a totally different level of trust.

After a while she fell asleep and I had some time to think to myself about how things are playing out. _'Why would the President allow Jessica to come and rescue Ashley? Who's to say that the people that took Ashley won't try and take Jessica too? None of this makes sense to me.'_ I eventually fell asleep after awhile, I'm going to need to get all the sleep I can you never know on a job if you're going to be able to sleep.

**Jessica's POV**

I woke as we were landing looking in front of I saw Leon past out looking like an angel. _'Whoa where did that come from? Did I just think that? Am I falling for Leon already I mean I barely know him I can't be falling for him?' _After waking him up we grabbed our stuff and found a police car with two officers in the front that was going to take us to the village where Ashley is supposedly being held. About half an hour later Leon and I were stuck in the back of the car just looking out the windows at everything around us until one of the cops decides to try and start a conversation, try being the key word. "So what are the two of you doing in this neck of the woods?" the officers in the passenger seat asked. Leon told him we had been sent to find the President's youngest daughter. He laughed and asked, "All by your lonesome selves, just the two of you?" He just continued laughing while his partner was to busy switching from watching the road and looking at my C cup chest, but they both stopped looking and laughing when I gave them a look and let me tell you if looks could kill they would have been dead 10 times over.

After complains a lot (as I had decided to name him) took his potty break we continued until we got to a path. "That path will lead you towards the village, we'll just wait here, you know, so we don't get a parking ticket," Mr. 'I'm a Pervert' driver told us with a scared look on his face. Leon opened the door and got out leaving it open for me. Once I had shut the door he looked at me and said, "Who are these guys?" I just shrugged while pervert boy rolled down the window asking if we had said something. We just ignored him and started walking down the path; let me tell you I haven't been this creped out in years. Just up ahead we got to a cabin house thingy, the weird thing was that the door was open and I'm not talking I left the door unlocked open, I'm talking I opened the door and never shut it after.

_**That's it for now, this chapter is a little longer than the last and depending on how much I write the length of the chapters will change. Later everyone! **_

_**LeonsGirl95**_


	3. WHAT THE HELL

Alright here's chapter three I would have had it up yesterday but I had friends over

_**Alright here's chapter three I would have had it up yesterday but I had friends over. Remember be gentle this is my first story after all. Ok I lied I am going in order just going to change some things a bit. I'm using the book that tells you where to go and what to do so everything's going to be in order the way it is in the game. Also if I have them say things that had been said my bad. Just think of this as the actual game except you don't actually have to play. **_

**Love and Fear**

Chapter Three WHAT THE HELL

We decided to check it out, we entered the house with our guns out you never know what's going to pop out at a moments notice. The only thing we found was a man standing by the fire just standing there he wasn't doing anything. I had a really bad feeling about this but I didn't say anything I just kept my guard up while Leon walked up to the man and showed him a picture of Ashley asking him if he had seen her. The man looked up and all the sudden started yelling in Spanish, damn I knew I should have taken Spanish but nooooo I just had to take French. "Alright sorry to bother you," Leon said sarcastically. He turned and started walking towards me while the feeling in my gut wasn't getting any better; I looked behind Leon and saw the local was dragging an ax behind him. "Leon! Turn around," I pretty much screamed at him. He turned around just in time to see the local still dragging the ax behind him. "Freeze! (Pause) I said freeze!" He yelled. A few seconds later as the local was getting ready to chop Leon to pieces Leon pulled the trigger to his handgun.

We look outside in time to see the police car drive of somewhere and some more locals at the front of the house blocking the entrance, the thing is though there not moving to come in they're just standing there. Backing away from the door both Leon's radio and my radio go off, there's a woman on the other end. "Leon, Jessica my name is Ingrid Hunnigan I'm going to be your guide helping you guys through out your mission. How's everything so far?" Hunnigan asked. "We had a hostel local Leon had to neutralize him before he chopped him to pieces, we're being surround but other than that everything's peachy ken," I told her while trying to calm myself down.

After ending the call we headed to the back of the house and headed up the stairs. We found some handgun ammo that could come in handy later. We decided that the only way to get to Ashley and get out of here is to jump out the window, so what do we do we jump out a second story window. Once we got up the villagers started coming towards us. We started shooting and nothing was working so I decided to try something new I started shooting them in the head and once they bent over in pain a swift kick to the head would do and if it didn't once they were on the ground shot them again. When they were all down I noticed they left things once they dissolved and I pointed it out to Leon and we started collecting the things they left behind. We headed back over to the cliff and saw our ride in the water below. Well at least I don't have to worry about pervert boy looking at my chest any more.

We started walking down the path that had been blocked only to find a shed. Walking in behind Leon I saw some handgun ammo on a table and three crates on the shelves. Slicing them open we collect the things that were in them. Walking out we continued down the path until we spotted a wolf in a bear trap. Leon opened the trap so the wolf could get out, once it was out it looked at us and barked at us as if saying thank you. Looking around I saw more bear traps so we stuck to the path.

Once we reached a signpost it pointed towards the Pueblo, looking to the right I say and picked up a red herb. After I picked up the herb we continued walking and as we were walking I thought to myself. _'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!! WHY IS EVERYONE GOING CRAZY? Leon looks calm, maybe he's just good at hiding emotion, but seriously this is crazy.' _ I was so lost in thought I didn't notice Leon stop until I ran right into him and fell flat on my ass. Looking up I saw Leon was holding out his hand for me to grab so I grabbed it and felt millions of sparks, looking at Leon's face he could feel them too. He lifted me up effortlessly and I saw why he stopped. There were trap wires in between the trees along with some bear traps. A villager started walking towards us and once he got close enough to the wires I shoot killing him and using a hell of a lot less ammo trying to kill the son of a bitch. Once more we are walking and walking along the path we get to a cabin where we see a headless woman nailed to the wall. I walk right back out and start emptying my stomach.

"Are you alright Jessica?" Leon asked once he got everything and I was done emptying my stomach.

"Yeah it's just the sight some sights and some smells will make me sick and that was definitely one of them. Thank you for asking though," I told him once I was 95 sure I was going to get sick again.

We spotted two more crazy peoples on our way to the next cabin he had spotted. After that I looked at Leon, "Leon I have a bad feeling about this so please just be careful. I know when to trust my gut and this is the time to trust it," I really cared whether or not he get hurt but also if he gets killed I don't want to be on my own.

"Ok I'll be careful if you be careful don't worry," he said looking at me with a small smile.

Once about a few feet away here come the crazies out of the cabin. Taking them out we walked in being more cautious than before once we were sure no one else was coming we grabbed the shit in there and walked out.

"I guess I really need to listen to that gut of yours God knows what could of happen if I hadn't listened," he told me with a look on his face like he couldn't believe he was listening to someone's gut. And I just had to laugh and I just continued laughing until we got to a gate with a funny looking symbol. _'What's going to happen to us now? More crazies or is it going to be something else?'_

_**That's chapter three and I realize that there's not much dialogue so I'm going to work on that. I'll try to have chapter four up tomorrow.**_

_**LeonsGirls95 **_


	4. These People Really Are Cranky

I'm going to make it very short

_**I'm going to make it very short. I would have had it up earlier but I had a filling today and felt like crap and then took a four hour nap. Most of the story is going to be Jessica's POV and will be Leon's when necessary. So here's chapter four.**_

**Love and Fear**

Chapter Four These People Really Are Cranky

Opening Mr.' I'm such a creepy gate' we come across what do you know another creepy path. That's getting old pretty fast. Leon grabbed my arm and pulled me behind a tree, he looked through his binoculars before pulling them down and passing them to me. "Take a look, this could take a while," he said while I grabbed the binoculars and was looking through them. The weird thing was that they were just going on with their everyday lives even with them going psycho on us any time we went near them or were in eye site. Looking in the middle of my viewing area where the fire was I had to gasp, pulling the binoculars away from my face and looking at Leon, "Isn't that the guy that was driving the car?" I asked putting the binoculars back on. "Either that's him or the one in the passengers seat," he told me.

Handing the binoculars back to Leon we looked at each other and evidently we had the same idea because we both walked forwards guns drawn and all the sudden heard a cry and more Spanish yelling. _'Hear they come.'_ I thought to myself in a sing song voice. We ran to the middle of the village by the fire and let me tell you I'm surprised I didn't get sick from Mr.' I'm such a pervert' smelling. Leon and I were back to back, "You've got my back right Leon?" I asked a little scared. "Yup as long as you've got mine, besides you're dad would kill me if I let you get killed," he told me. "Aww thanks I didn't know you cared so much about my well being," I told him with sarcasm.

It seemed like forever when all the sudden a bell rings like a church bell. As it's ringing all the attacks stop and they just leave like they're hypnotized they just keep walking till they get to a tall building and walk in. "We just had to open the creepy gate didn't we, nothing good ever happens when you open the creepy gate?" I asked still a little dazed about hat just happened. _'My first job and I'm in Spain with a whole bunch of psychotic people that just stopped attacking because a bell rang. Really what's going on here? This isn't the way I imagined my first job going.'_ Walking on the roof of a house Leon picks something up and drops back down next to me. Walking around we enter a shack and an Alert Order's hanging on the wall._ 'What the hell someone's been following Leon and I ever since we landed? Now that's kind of creepy.'_ We continued walking and I mean really what's with all the walking? Anyway we walked around exploring and gathering things we walked through an exit.

_'A farm really a farm out of all the things I expected to be on the other side I never expected a farm. That's kind of funny, in all the craziness there's at least one normal thing here.'_ I was thinking with a look crossed between disbelief and amusement. After killing a couple more crazies we walked around some we come to a well with a pendant hanging over it. Shooting the rod on the other side and then shooting the pendant down left it peachy ken clean. More walking we come to more shacks and more treasures. After being sure we got everything we walked through another gate and once again my gut was acting up again.

"Leon my gut," and the all I can say as were walking before we hear a crash and turn in time to see a boulder rolling straight for us. "Run!" he yells grabbing my hand. _'Damn there are those damn sparks again.'_ That's all I can think before I pay attention on running from psycho killing boulder. Leon pushes me one way while he goes the other at the last second before the boulder crashes and breaks into pieces. Once we got to a tunnel I pointed out some sparkling things in the roof to Leon. Walking to the end of the tunnel Leon spotted a villager with a stick of dynamite in his hand, Leon pulled me behind him and started shooting him in the head and then the dynamite blew up along with the villager holding the stick of dynamite. Just as Leon started walking off again I saw a villager in the house with a stick of dynamite in his hand and I grabbed Leon and pulled him back right before the stick hit him. This time I shot the stick in the guy's hand, and what do you know, there was another guy between the house and the shed. Killing more peoples (wow that's a lot of peoples already just imagine how many people are dead by the time we leave, if we leave) we picked up some more shit.

_'Is that all that we're going to be doing killing people, walking around and picking up stuff that's either left laying around or that's left behind after someone dissolves? God if that's all we're going to be doing I going to get really tried of this shit. This really isn't how I imagined my first mission to turn out.'_ Spying a bird's nest in a tree I decided to get in some target practice once I shoot the nest I walked over to it and saw a catseye right where the nest landed. Once more we were walking, walking around the house we came to a door with a padlock, Leon kicked it repeatedly to open the door. We entered very carefully and picked up more ammo, well that's a surprise we're picking up more stuff. Stepping into the corridor I saw a tripwire between to walls, "Adios," I said to no one in particular. And walking closer there was another tripwire. We grabbed the pesetas and the green herb; we pushed a bookcase aside to find another doorway. The armoire started shaking and moving around, Leon and I both took a side of it and opened the doors and a Spaniard came toppling out of it. Weird, very weird.

_**There's chapter four for you. I tried to have more dialogue but I think I just had more thoughts but oh well. I'll have chapter five up tomorrow.**_

_**LeonsGirl95**_


	5. How the Hell Are We Getting Out of This

Alright I'm going to start changing things up a bit, starting with this chapter

_**Alright I'm going to start changing things up a bit, starting with this chapter. I really was surprised that people have read this story, but thankful that it wasn't a bust. And sorry it's taken me this long to get chapter five up. Well I'm going to shut up now and here's chapter five.**_

**Love and Fear**

Chapter Five How the Hell Are We Going to Get Out Of This

The Spaniard has his hands tied behind his back along with tape on his mouth. After I ripe off the tape he says, "A little rough, no?" Flipping over I untie his hands so he can get back up. "You're not like them?" he asked looking at us more like looking at my chest._ 'Great another pervert staring at my chest. What do you know?' _I thought to myself. "Nope, if we were why would we untie you, and bud my eyes are up here not way down there thank you," I told him a little irritated. "Sorry Senorita, now a just have one important question, you got a smoke?" he asked with a straight face. I almost laughed out loud because it was pretty funny I quit two months ago. "I got gum," Leon told him. "How about you Senorita, you got a smoke?" he asked with a pleading look. I almost felt ad for the guy until I remembered he'd been looking at my chest just minutes before. "Sorry I quit two months ago, other wise I would be smoking by now from all the stress I'm under for these crazies," I said to him with an amused look.

All the sudden there's the sound of people talking in Spanish and the sound of heavy footsteps. "Great the Big Cheese," the Spaniard said. I would have laugh but from the size of this guy this was no laughing matter. Before I can even blink he's holding me by my throat strangling me. "Jessica!" Leon yelled. Running up he tries to kick the guy but it only gets him thrown into Mr. "I want a smoke" getting them both knocked out. I eventually black out and thrown over the "Big Cheeses" shoulder.

**No Ones POV**

Sitting in room are our agents Leon S. Kennedy and Jessica Marie Graham. They're knocked out having no clue what's going on around them. "Impeccable humans let us give you our power," some creepy guy said. Two people one for Leon and one for Jessica walk over to them and inject a syringe into both of their necks. You can see them both flinch from having the syringe in their necks. "Soon, very soon you will be unable to resist the intoxicating power," 'Mr. Creepy said once again. You see the eggs exit the syringe and into the blood stream. They won't affect them until later, much later in the story.

**Jessica's POV**

I'm half awake and half unconscious. I can hear what's going on around me but it's like I can't open my eyes. _'God my arms are sore, why the hell would they be sore?'_ I can hear the Spaniard talking to Leon, "You crawl out of one hole and into another hole. Isn't that your Senorita hanging up there?" He asks Leon. By this time I'm starting to open my eyes. "Uhh what happened?" Looking down I see I'm several feet from the ground, "More importantly why am I feet from the ground?" I asked looking at the two of them. "Don't look at us we just woke up before you did," Leon told me when he saw I was looking at them for answers they didn't have. Leon pulls out a photo of Ashley, "Have you seen this girl we were sent here to find her." "What are you two supposed to be cops or something, you don't look the type?" Spaniard asked, man I really need to find out his name I'm getting tired of say Spaniard. "Mmm the president's daughter? Am I right?" he asked. "That's a little to good of a guess if you ask me. How'd you guess that?" I ask while hanging around. "Psychic powers Senorita," he tells me and let me tell you that's a load of bullshit. So Leon twists and pulls the chains so they end up hurting 'Mr. Psychic'. "Ok ok I over heard the villagers saying something about the president's pain in the ass daughter in the church," he said with a pained expression on his face. "Ain't that the understatement of the year," I said spinning around getting a little dizzy.

"You know the president's daughter?" he asks. _'Do these people not know Daddy has two daughters not one? Sure seems like the don't have a clue.'_ "Yea because I'm the president's oldest daughter, Ashley's my sister. And it seems like no one has any clue that Daddy has two daughter's not one," I told him with an annoyed expression on my face I mean come on am I chopped liver or something. "Really? Well my name is Luis Sera, I used to be a cop in Madrid and now I'm a good for nothing lady's man," Luis told us. "What you quit or something?" I asked at the same time as Leon. Leon and Luis continued talking and I was to busy trying to get loose but that doesn't happen. I kept trying until I heard Leon say something about getting involved with the incident in Raccoon City his first day. _'So that's what he was talking about on the plane and didn't want to talk about.'_ Hearing this scraping noise I look up to see someone dragging an ax behind him.

"Uh Leon we got trouble and it's carrying an ax with it!" I started out talking then by the end of it I was yelling. And by talking it only switched it's direction from going to Leon and Luis to me. "Shit, I had to open my big mouth didn't I?" I asked to no one in particular. By this time he's just feet from me lifting up the ax to chop me to pieces. And it swings and I grab the chains holding me up and lift myself up so instead of hitting me it hits my chains breaking me free. Grabbing my handgun and shooting the son of a bitch in the head several times to make sure he's dead. I grab the ax and chop the chains holding Leon and Luis, after I'm done Leon grabs me looking me over to make sure I'm not hurt. Once he's sure I'm ok no matter how many times I told him I'm fine we go to look at Luis only to find the coward ran the second he could.

Once again we're on the move and found some ammo. "Hello stranger," we hear behind us and that made me jump several inches into the air. We exited the building turning to the alley and once again walking down it. Evidently it was only a merchant wanting to sell us some things. After gathering more shit from around the house and in barrels and crates I steal the rifle we bought and walk over to a hole in the wall and snipe out as many people as I can before we have to walk in to the lion's den. Walking through the gate that could lead us to our death we see more villagers and take them out with our handguns. After taking some out we start moving only to have to take out more after a while I think we killed them all we had found two halves of an Emblem and put them together.

The Emblem unlocked the door so whatever's behind the door here we come. Walking through there was nobody and that's when my gut started acting up and just as Leon started walking I grabbed his hand. "Leon my gut's acting up, something's not right," I told him when he looked at me and let me tell you I about got lost in those eyes of his. So on we went being extremely cautious and what do you know after walking through a single door here come the villagers. "See I told you," I told him as we started shooting again. Once again we kill everyone and walking through another door we come across people with dynamite._ 'Shish what's with all the doors, people, and dynamite?'_ Anyway it's amazing how I can get through killing crazy people and not get blown up but I get stuck in a bear track. "AHHHHHH!!" I scream out in pain. Leon whips around to see my foot in a bear trap; he jogs toward me, kneels down and carefully pulls the teeth apart. I cry out and that's when I realize I have tears running down my face. Leon sees the tears and pulls me into a hug, after a few moments he pulls away. I look up at him and look into his eyes and before I know it our lips are moving together. We continued like that for several minutes before pulling apart, my eyes stay shut for a moment before opening them to find Leon looking at me with a small smile on his face.

"We'd better get going," he said even though by the look on his face he didn't want to. "Yeah, we'd better doesn't mean I want to," I said with a sad look. He laugh at me stood up pulling me with him effortlessly. "Wow. You just pulled me up like I was nothing but a feather," I said in awe. He just laughed at me still and once he stopped we walked, well more like Leon walked and I limped, through the door to find a corridor and we continued through and had to jump through or in my case climb through an opening to find a beautiful mask.

We go through a door only to shoot another villager, once by the water Leon jumps down and collects the things down there and then climbs back up latter. Once he's back up we climb a latter leading up.

_**I'm really sorry that this took me so long to get up and that it's so long. But that makes up for taking a while to get it up doesn't it. **_

_**LeonsGirl95**_


	6. Getting Out Alive Yes or No?

Hey everyone I'm sorry it's taken me so long to put this up but it's been hectic with school starting next week

_**Hey everyone I'm sorry it's taken me so long to put this up but it's been hectic with school starting next week. I promise to try my best to put up a chapter a day before school starts. Well I'll shut up and give you chapter six. Here it is chapter six.**_

**Love and Fear**

Chapter Six Are We Going to Get Out of This Alive

Climbing out of a hole we come across another path what do you know another path? _'Three crows I could make them target practice get a better path.'_ I thought to myself looking past Leon farther up the path. Shooting one and then blowing the other two up with one of the trip wires, leaving things behind.

"I'm going to check out the cabin over there, so don't get into any trouble please," Leon said while looking at me with a pleading look.

"What ever Leon I'll be fine I don't need a babysitter thank you very much," I told him a little irritated. He was pretty much saying he didn't think I could take care of myself.

"I know you don't, that doesn't mean I can't care and worry about you Jess," he said looking at me with a loving look. (I don't mean that he loves her already just that he cares more than someone who was just a friend would.) I nodded and he gave me a kiss before walking off. As he walked in I had a chance to think about what had happened over the last couple of hours. _'Wow a lot has happened in the last couple of hours. I've had two perverts stare at my chest, nearly been killed by psychotic people, got caught in a bear trap and speaking of which my ankle feels so much better, I've kissed my partner and he kissed back. That really is a lot of stuff to happen to me within just a couple of hours.' _

Leon shows up and we continue walking. _'Great more walking, I guess it's a good thing I'm in great shape.'_ We grab the things the crows left behind and walked up the path. Walking I saw a couple bear traps and stepped closer to Leon, I guess he noticed the traps to because he grabbed my hand and give it a squeeze.

"OHHH Leon it's a shiny," I said like a little kid while bouncing up and down pointing at it. Before he could say anything I was already running towards it, when I got there I turned and saw Leon still standing there so I continued jumping and pointing telling him to get his lazy butt over here and get it down. Chuckling he started walking towards me, getting there he broke the rod stick thingy and the well's lid fell. Leon shot the shiny down and picking it up I saw it was a pocket watch.

"A pocket watch, I got excited over a stupid pocket watch. I mean come on really. Wait what's a pocket watch doing hanging around here?" I said to no one in particular.

"Well I have no clue why a pocket watch is here. And why did you get excited over something that was shiny?" he asked me.

"I like shiny things, so what got a problem with that," I told him. We check for items inside a shack and then we make our way up to a scary looking two story house. Walking up the back stairs we find a glowing ball thingy.

"Leon it's glowing, it's pretty," I said looking at it. Leon's standing behind me laughing at me. "What? I get distracted easily ok. So what?" I said to him almost get distracted once again on it's glowiness and shininess. I touched it and it moved. Jumping back I point to it and say, "Leon it's moves, ha that's pretty cool. How often do you see glowy balls that move?"

Getting serious he says, "Not very often." Walking closer he moves it to the left and it opens. _'Now that's pretty cool. At least there is a couple things that are cool in this creepy place and let me tell my friends that was cool.'_ I thought to myself. We walk straight through the doorway where the door with the glowy was just moments before. Walking around we found a note from the Big Cheese, pesetas, ammo, and an Insignia Key. When we walked out the door Mr. Big Cheese was standing there once again he grabbed me by the throat and Leon couldn't do a thing.

After a few moments even though it felt like hours the Big Cheese said something, "You carry the same blood as us and if you do I assume he does too. No matter you two are outsiders if you cause any trouble there will be no warning." And he tossed me to Leon and I'm surprised that he didn't fall over from me suddenly being thrown at him.

"What? Same blood what the hell is he talking about Leon?" I asked with a scratchy face and a confused look on my face like I don't come from Spain or from this village so what the hell does he mean by same blood? After a few minutes Leon grabbed me and checked me over to make sure I wasn't hurt to bad. Once he was sure I was ok we headed downstairs to check things out. Once again we're looking around and grabbing the things we find, we had found an Incendiary Grenade and some pesetas and last but not least a stinkin chicken egg, yippee. Exiting the house we draw the attention of some more crazy villagers and what do you in that group is a chainsaw swinging psychopath.

"Leon please tell me that that's not a chainsaw I just heard start up," I said with a little hope left in me.

"OK it's not a chainsaw you just heard. Run!!" he said while grabbing my hand and dragging me back through the door and up the stairs to the upper landing. Grabbing the rifle, since it's our best and strongest gun, Leon loaded and aimed it for the bottom of the stairs just waiting for the chainsaw man to come. Next thing we hear is the sound of the door opening and the chainsaw getting closer. Chainsaw was getting closer and Leon waited until he was right at the bottom of the stairs before firing and when he was down reloaded. That's how it was for a few minutes Leon shooting when chainsaw got up and reloading when he was down so he wouldn't get his head chopped off, that's understandable I'd like to keep my head attached as well. When the chainsaw man was finally down and had dissolved into nothing he had left a ruby behind.

"Jesus Leon I don't know if we're going to get out of this alive, if this keeps happening the whole time we're here," I told him a little shaken up and worried.

"Hey don't think like that you and me we're going to get out of this and we're bringing your sister with us, OK?" he told me while grabbing my hand so I would look at him. Looking at his face he didn't know if we would get out of this alive but he sure hoped so. Nodding my head we walked outside handguns out we shot and fought the villagers on the path once we were done there we started walking down the path and spotting two birds next shot them down, them leaving a spinal and some TMP ammo. _'Every time we shoot something down it always leaves something behind for us whether it's useful or not.'_ I thought to myself as we continued walking.

Looking in a cabin we found another item and then we unbarred a door the reenter the Pueblo. Not wanting to go through the same thing that happened the first time we were in the village we made our way as fast as possible to the door with the insignia on the front of it. Knowing it was locked we used the key that we found in Cheese's house to unlock it and we walked through.

More handgun ammo and TMP ammo and another spinal. We're going through the same cycle we've been going through since we got here in the first place. Opening a hatch on the floor we dropped down well technically Leon dropped down and I was caught by him. Giving him a kiss he set me down and we continued with me behind Leon.

"LEON!! MORE SHINYS. OOHH SHOOT THEM DOWN. DON'T WORRY SHINYS I'M COMING!!" I yelled at both the shinys and Leon. Once again Leon laughed at me but hey in all this craziness we need a little laughter especially from my big teddy bear. Leon shoot them all down as I had asked, while more like commanded and I was there racing to grab them all as fast as I could. Two of the three were spinals and my favorite was a very beautiful headdress. I was just standing there looking and gapping at them until Leon grabbed my arm and made me walk forward. Coming to another merchant Leon sold all my shinys and let me tell you he's getting an earful later about that. Any who he bought a TMP and got some tune-ups for the guns and we were on our way out.

_**There's chapter six for you hope you like it. Anyway please tell me what you think the reviews have been very helpful to me.**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**LeonsGirl95**_


	7. How Did This Happen?

School starts tomorrow, I don't want to go but I have to

_**I am so sorry you guys school has been crazy and having homework every night I just feel so tired and starring at a computer screen won't help so. So I'm going to make it up to you guys and put up a chapter everyday over the weekend. I'm changing the fact that she took French I'm still going to keep it like that I'm just going to make it so she's also fluent in Spanish. So here's chapter seven hope you enjoy. I also want to restate that I don't own anything except Jessica and that I'm going pretty much exactly how it was in the game so almost everything I type was NOT my idea so please don't sue me!**_

**Love and Fear**

Chapter Seven How Did This Happen?

Popping out from the tunnel we find a really creepy path, out of all the paths we've seen so far this by far is definitely the creepiest and we've seen a lot of paths. Once again I saw two bird's nests in the trees shooting them down I got some Rifle Ammo and a Hand Grenade. Walking up the path we come to a cemetery a creepy scary cemetery.

Grabbing Leon's hand tightly I tell him, "Leon I don't like this one bit." I'm scared shitless I want to get the hell out of this graveyard as fast as I possibly can.

"Hey what's wrong Jess, you're shaking like crazy?" Leon asked me looking down seeing that I'm freaking out. I think one of the only things I'm scared of is graveyards.

"When I was younger I didn't have a lot of friends and when I got to junior high some kids thought it would be funny to pretend to like me and asked me to meet them in a cemetery and they ended up pushing me in an open grave and leaving me there all night. So ever since whenever I can I stay the hell out of cemeteries," I told him still shaking like crazy.

"Well I don't think there are any open graves but if there are I'll keep you safe and if you happen to fall in one I'll pull you right back out, ok?" he asked me. So I nodded and stopped shaking some what but I didn't stop completely. Still holding my hand Leon started walking again and we catch the attention of a woman villager taking her out we start walking through the head stones, unfortunately, and end up catching the attention of two others villagers. After taking them out and searching the shack nearby getting some handgun ammo and some other random items. Walking up the path to the church a trio of crazies spots us and after taking them out like the others we go towards an alley like thing were we meet some more villager. Killing them and then moving on we come across a raised pedestal thingy after figuring out the pain in the ass puzzle like thing we get a green catseye.

Walking back towards the church were my pain in the ass little sister is supposed to be held in we try to open the doors and what do you know they're locked. After trying to open the doors Hunnigan starts talking to Leon through the radio because evidently she couldn't get through to me on mine so Leon's pretty much is just repeating what she has to say to me well the important stuff anyway. Not being able to get in the church we take a path we saw earlier and it takes us to a wooden ledge where we also met up with some villagers on it. After walking a little ways we get to a shack and grab whatever we can find. Finding a document titled Closure of the Church and Leon and I read it together and then when we're done we continue on the wooden path.

Walking through a door frame into another area we see a flock of crows feeding, throwing a hand grenade pretty much killing them all we grab the pesetas and other items left behind by the feathery pain in the asses. Searching through the shacks all over the place we find handgun ammo and other shit, it seems like the same stuff wherever we go never can get away from it all can you? I stop once again grabbing for Leon's hand only to find he's reaching back for mine, we hear a roaring sound coming from out of the blue.

"That does not sound good does it?" I asked Leon still looking right in front of me trying to figure out where and what the sound was coming from yet not having a clue.

"Nope doesn't sound god at all but hey maybe it's not as bad as it sounds," Leon told me with that bit of hope still there and I hope to God he's right other wise we're probably screwed to hell. After figuring that whatever was making that noise wasn't going to come barreling through the doors we continued going east. Going east we meet up with the merchant again buying and selling the easiest part of the job so far buying and selling things that are of use or of no use.

At the dock where we meet up with the merchant we found some things that were just laying around and smashed some barrels where things were hiding. After double checking everywhere to make sure we didn't miss anything like ammo or shit like that we went through another door and we ended up back on normal land. More cabin stuff and finding shit you don't need to hear about we walk down another path you get the picture by now shooting people, running from people, collecting things they leave behind or things we find in the cabins, and walking down long and creepy paths. Anyway we pass one of those weird warning signs and what do you know a boulder comes straight towards us.

"LEON RUN!!" I scream at him while running my ass of trying not to become a Jessica pancake. I can just see the papers and the news. 'President's daughter smashed and turned into a pancake while trying to rescue younger sister from psychotic people trying to chop their heads off.' In the mean time before any of those news reports can happen I myself and the guy I feel for after only knowing him a few hours and that guy just happens to be my partner, the one who can save my ass when I need help, which will probably be all the time.

Anyway enough talking I need to start moving my ass. After a few moments even if it seemed like forever we successfully avoided becoming a Leon and Jessica pancake we turned around and you would believe what I saw.

"LEON!!" I screamed at him. He whipped towards me with a freaked out look like something was going to attack looking around like a mad person which I find kind of funny since we're running from mad crazy people.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked still on guard. And he turns to look where I happen to be pointing at and he just happens to start laughing at me and my craziness.

"A fucking shiny thing. You got me all freaked out over something that was shiny?" he asked looking back at me still not believing it but hey I'm me and I can't change it.

"Uh yeah do you not see the sparkly thing that just feet from your head? Besides you wouldn't change that about me would ya it makes me who I am," I asked him like he had asked the stupidest question in the world. And he shook his head and shoot down my shiny.

"Gracias Senor Kennedy," I thanked him in Spanish, I find that kind of funny how after a little while here I remembered most of my Spanish that I learned while I was still in school. I knew it would come in handy in the future to take two languages.

"De nada Senorita Graham," he told me. I was kind of shocked that he knew Spanish and it must have showed on my face because he started to chuckle. I wonder how much Spanish he really knows because you never know. Anyway once again we are continuing walking damn I'm going to be sore when this is over. We're heading east and don't start asking how I know that I just do. We come across a wooden platform over a nasty smelling swamp with a villager a few yards away from us with a tripwire in front of him, nice. Looking at Leon I smirk my all time famous smirk and look back at Mr. I'm so crazy I want to kill you, and shot he goes boom.

Walking forward Leon and I were spotted by more villagers on opposite sides of the walkway thingy. And that means better have your guns out and ready other wise you're in deep shit.

"Matar los! Matar los!" they started screaming at each other and boy oh boy that means we are in trouble. Wonder what the headline would be if I died in this swamp, it would have to be kind of funny.

"Mierda! Doble mierda!" I said. I wasn't to happy with what they had yelled to each other and by the confused look on Leon's face he had no clue what they had said.

"What the hell did they say?" he asked while pulling out his handgun. I guess he doesn't really know that much Spanish after all. At least that's one thing I'm better at than him.

"They said 'Kill them' twice. So pretty much they really want us dead," I said pulling out my own gun and started shooting at the tripwires close to them. Yippy they show up again, when are we ever going to get a brake? I'm really tired of doing the same thing over and over again. I just want to sit for 10 minutes if nothing else, but nooo they just keep popping up everywhere you turn. Once again there's a cabin yippy more shit to grab but before we could grab anything we heard more shouting causing us to head back out. I figured out that kicking them and shooting them over the edge help with the amount of people you have to deal with at a time.

Getting rid of that group and heading towards the cabin again brings out more people. I'm seriously getting sick and tired of having to kill all these people I mean they really are innocent people who can't control their actions I really do feel bad for them. Finally being able to get into the cabin and grab the shit made me happy, but while grabbing the stuff we learned that there are snakes in something. I learned that the hard way the damn thing jumped from the crate straight at me and the son of a bitch bit me. That made me really mad so I shot the damn thing though Leon did check me over o make sure I was ok and not just saying it.

"You ok Jess?" He asked me with a concerned look. I thought it was really sweet most guys just were trying to get into my pants or just with me because my dad's the president but with Leon he seems to really care about me even though we've only known each other for less than a day. It's kind of funny how when I first saw him in my dad's office I thought he would be a ass hole bad boy don't get me wrong I love bad boys just not ass holes, but he's proven me wrong he's a tough guy bad boy with a soft side that probably most people don't really ever get to see and that makes me feel special.

"Yea I'm ok. I'm tougher than I look Leon, but thank you for asking and making sure I wasn't just saying that I was ok when I really wasn't," I told him with a small smile and as a reward a kiss on lips that he only deepened pulling me closer with his hands on my waist mine in his hair. We stayed like that for what had to have been five minutes before we needed air and the fact that we realized where we were. I gave him one last peck before I continued walking feeling warm and fuzzy inside to have someone like Leon in my life.

Dropping from a platform into the water we caught up with some more evil people plotting our death. Taking care of these guys was a piece of cake after a while; I mean it's the same thing, shoot at head, if and when they fall to the ground kick them in head. So much faster to kill them than to keep shooting them in the arm or leg and takes up less ammo. Climbing up the platform Leon grabs an Incendiary Grenade from a bench while I shoot down a birds nest and then jump in the water to find an Antique Pipe, cool.

Pointing out two people for Leon he grabs their attention and lets them walk straight into a tripwire. You'd think they put them up they'd know not to walk into them. Cabin time, oohh ammo that will definitely come in handy later, deciding Leon should shoot the crate next to where the ammo was he shoots it and out jumps a snake. Shooting it Leon grabs what it left behind I didn't get a good look at what it was but it had to be useful if he grabbed it unlike all my shinys.

Climbing up a slope we see two villagers in a boat with the other of the two cops, they just through him straight into the water and then speed off. The next thing I see is a giant mutant fish fly up and grab the cop swallowing him whole.

"Leon what the HELL was that?" I asked him in a shaky voice still looking out at the water. I mean who wouldn't it not everyday you see a giant mutant fish and it's not everyday you see the mutant fish swallow someone whole that's just not right.

"I have no clue Jess, but whatever the hell that thing was I'm glad I wasn't that cop other wise I'd be fish chow and I prefer to be alive and not anyone's food," he told me and I just had to giggle at the fish cow part, I mean I know it wasn't really funny but fish chow. Ok right enough of that I guess I'm not as funny as I thought huh?

Heading back down the slope shooting things and obtaining a bangle with pearls we checked out two other cabins. In the cabins were ammo a yellow and a green herb. Going out on the dock Leon jumped in and started it up looking at me for a second before deciding on something.

"Jess please stay here if I don't get out of this one alive one of us still needs to get to your sister," he told he with a pleading look. So I got in the boat and grabbed him from the back of the neck and pulled him into a steamy kiss so that way if he did die even though I knew he would come back we both would have a good memory of something before the fish made him fish food. Pulling out of it I nodded and told him I'd be waiting right here so he better come back. Climbing out of the boat and watching Leon drive out into the middle of the lake waiting for something to happen probably had to be some of the hardest things I've ever had to do.

_**Chapter seven is done. Finally, it took me forever to get it done. Review tell me what you think and I'll have chapter eight up tomorrow at some point. Thanks love ya guys who are reading this and those that are reviewing.**_

_**LeonsGirl95**_


	8. Nightfall Scariest Part of the Day

As promised here is another chapter

_**As promised here is another chapter. For those of you that don't speak Spanish I'll try to remember to put translations at the end of the chapter but if I don't oops. Well enough jibber jabber here's chapter eight.**_

**Love and Fear**

Chapter Eight Nightfall Scariest Part of the Day

**Leon's POV**

"Jess please stay here if I don't get out of this one alive one of us still needs to get to your sister," I pretty much begged her to stay, I didn't want to lose her if she came with and I did make it out. She gets in the boat and for a second I think she's going to say she going with but she surprises me and pulls me in to a hell of a kiss, after a few moments she pulls back.

"I'll stay here and wait for you but so help me God you better come back Leon," she tells me like she's afraid that I would come back and be here for her when she needs me. She climbs out of the boat and stands on the dock and I drive out to the middle of the lake and waited for something to happen and I really hope I make it out of this one so I can take Jess out on a proper date.

Suddenly the boat gets jerked and I go flying through the air and into the water. When I pop up from under water I start swimming as fast as I can back to the boat so I can finish of this sucker.

**Jess's POV**

Seeing Leon go flying through the air and land in the water nearly made my heart stop and then not seeing com straight back up after words made my heart stop and then when I saw him pop up I felt me start breathing again and my heart start up again. When I saw him swimming towards the boat I looked behind him and saw the giant ass fish heading straight towards him.

"Leon swim!! It's right behind you so unless you want to be made fish chow I suggest you start swimming faster!" I yelled out to him while trying to make a joke of things. God I knew this was a bad idea for him to go out there alone; maybe he really won't come back. _'No bad Jess don't think like that he will come back. He has to.' _

**Leon's POV**

Hearing Jess scream the giant fish was right behind me made me go faster than I knew I could go. Once I got back in the boat the fish dived and when it resurfaced I threw a harpoon at it. I repeated that process several times whether the harpoon was hitting its back or it was hitting its tentacles coming from its mouth. When it finally went down I realized something was wrong, the anchor rope was attached to my ankle so I grabbed my knife and started slicing through the rope before the fish took me down with it.

Getting through the rope I collapsed back into the boat and when I sat back up I drove back to the dock where I saw Jess hunched over and then I started getting worried when I got closer because that wasn't the 'I'm so relieved' hunched over something wasn't right. Turning the boat off I jumped out and got to Jess just as she collapsed. Catching her I brought her into the cabin a little ways off, once I put her down I started coughing and looking at my hand there was blood and just like Jess I collapsed.

**Jess's POV**

After seeing Leon cut through the rope that was wrapped around his ankle I started coughing. Looking at my hand there was blood and I started feeling dizzy, my stomach didn't feel so good either so I hunched over. Shortly after that I felt Leon come up to me just as I lost consciousness. When I woke up I saw I was in a cabin and Leon was lying next to me but he didn't look like he was having a good dream his face was all scrunched up like he was in pain. Right as I was reaching my hand towards his face he shot straight up.

Looking around he noticed I was awake and he grabbed my and held me to him and I just laid my head on his chest enjoying the comfort I was getting, but that didn't last long before he pulled away and stood us both up and looked me over to make sure I was ok and when he didn't find any psychical evidence that I was hurt he looked confused but didn't say anything.

All the sudden his radio went off and I'm kind of surprised it still works after him flying into the water several times but I guess I shouldn't be after all this is government equipment we're using. So here I am just standing here while Leon and Hunnigan were talking being bored and then I look out the window and realize it's night time, no more day light. When they're done we grab the shit in the cabin including a letter found on the bed. Leaving we **BOTH** hop in the boat and head towards blue torches, kind of weird blue torches but everything here is weird so better not think to much on it.

Senor merchant is at his stand, seriously how the hell does he get to places that fast, unless he has freaky powers that we don't know about. Anyway grabbing more shit around his stand. Moving to the right we shoot shit to get shit that may or may not come in handy later as we go. Climbing t the roof Leon goes around once again grabbing whatever he can find up there. Before we leave we get tune-ups for the guns we've got.

Leaving we head back to the swamp, yuck. Shockingly as we go there aren't very many people around to try and strangle us to death and let me tell you being strangled isn't very fun. After walking a short distance we encounter a villager who's head comes straight off and some weird crazy thing takes its place.

"Leon what the hell is that thing?" I ask him very freaked out, we've seen a lot of messed up shit since we've been here but this is just messed. I mean seriously whose head comes straight off but they're still moving?

"I have no idea but whatever it is it's not good," he said taking out his handgun and shooting it where the thing is coming out of his head. Killing it it dissolved into nothing but left 5000 pesetas, shweet. Jumping across the platforms we get a grenade and then backtracking we climb down a rope to find another villager standing on a platform. Killing him we get more ammo and something else in a barrel. Shooting upwards on the side of the cliff we get a spinal that will do nothing but get us a few more pesetas.

Shooting chains that are suspending boxes in the air, the boxes fall into the water and make a makeshift path for us to jump across. Getting across not knowing if there are more villagers I yank on Leon's shirt and get him to shoot down a shiny for me and it turns out the shiny was a ring. Climbing up onto another platform we grab a green herb and shoot the chains of two more boxes. Going back down we head to another platform and climb a ladder to find a lever, hey that's something knew. Anyway pulling the lever makes the water stop but it lets out a group of villagers. Getting back to the boxes I told Leon while they're trying to jump across we can shoot them of and into the water. Moving to the center of the platform in the cave under where the waterfall was I find an Insignia, pulling it from the wall opens up a passageway.

_**There you go took me forever with the breaks that I took but here it is chapter eight. Review please and thank you even if they're not so nice reviews they help.**_

_**LeonsGirl95**_


	9. Baby Sister

Sorry guys I've had a friend over the last two days so I haven't had a chance to put up a chapter so I'll put up one today and if I can every other day

_**Sorry guys I've had a friend over the last two days so I haven't had a chance to put up a chapter so I'll put up one today and if I can every other day. I don't know if I'll be able to it just depends on my amount of homework and what else I have going on but we'll just have to see. So I'll just shut up and here's chapter nine.**_

**Love and Fear**

Chapter Nine Baby Sister

Following the passageway we come to an opening. Pointing out a shiny object to Leon he shoots it down for me, kissing his cheek I walked up to whatever fell and picked it up finding it to be a spinal. Boarding a boat Leon drives us to a dock where our friend the merchant is standing.

"Seriously how the hell does he get to places that fast because we sure as hell can't and don't?" I asked Leon as we got out of the boat. He just shrugged at me with a look clearly stating how the hell should I know. Anyway after selling the shit we don't need and tuning up whatever we could we headed out. Smashing the barrels near the entrance Leon grabbed a green herb while I grabbed some pesetas. Walking forward we stopped a little ways in because the exits were shut just as we were walking farther in.

Turning to where we heard some scary and creepy noises we saw a giant, ugly looking thing; I have no idea what it was, being dragged in by the villagers. It was kind of funny how they were dragging that thing in when it could easily grab them and fling them somewhere completely different. Anyway I don't think the giant liked being told what to do because it started tossing people every which way.

After they were all taken care of it started advancing towards us and let me tell you it's even scarier when the thing is going after you instead of the very bad and creepy people. Backing away from the thing we hear a howl and evidently so did Mr. Giant. Looking up to where we heard the howl we saw the wolf we saved earlier when it was still light out.

"Hey it's the wolf you got out of the bear trap Leon," I told him still looking at the wolf as well as keeping my eye on the giant. Once the wolf had jumped down the giant started moving towards it and away from us. This is how things went down the wolf would distract the giant while Leon and I would start pumping bullets into the sucker, and then when it would head toward us we'd run and then it repeated itself. When it bent down either Leon or I would run and jump on its back and start cutting at the thing that was coming out of its back. Doing that several times we finally were able to kill the pain in the ass.

After getting rid of the gigante we walked along the wooden ledge collecting ammo and other things. Moving forward we come across dogs that are acting the same as the people so we had a harder time getting rid of the dogs than we did the people, but once we did get rid of them we used the Insignia to unlock the church door._ 'Please God let Ashley be in here.' _ I prayed and let me tell you I'm not the kind of person to pray unless it's really bad. Walking around we grab whatever we can find because I have a feeling that we're going to need whatever we can grab.

Jumping onto the chandelier that was hanging Leon goes to the other side and goes over to a panel thingy. After figuring out the pattern the bars blocking our way moved downward. Running towards the door and throwing it open I walk in only to have something thrown at me.

"Holy hell Ashley watch where you're throwing things will ya?" I asked her after dodging whatever she threw at me. I never knew she could throw like hat and good thing it missed me because that looked like it might have hurt if it hit me.

"Jess? Oh My God! That God you're here this place is a freak show!" she said after realizing it was me. Good thing to because having something else thrown at me would result in me hitting her. Anyway nodding at her I run up to her and grab her into a death grip and I held onto her until Leon cleared his throat at the door.

"Jess who's that?" Ashley asked me when she saw Leon. Looking at him I saw a smile on his face, it was like he was happy to see me happy and then it hit me maybe he is happy to see me happy.

"Ash this is my…" I started but didn't finish because I didn't know what Leon and I were, we hadn't had time to talk about it, I mean who would with everything that's been going on here just trying to get to Ashley and just imagine what we're going to have to go through to get her out of here.

"Boyfriend, I'm Jess' boyfriend Leon, also I'm the person your father sent to get you but he also sent Jess with me and I'm glad he did," Leon said and I don't think I've been that shocked in my life but I'm happy, I don't think I was expecting that at all.

"Boyfriend? I've been gone a few days and you didn't have a boyfriend when I was taken," she said a little confused. I would be too if I was taken and my sister shows up with a boyfriend she didn't have a few days ago.

"It's new it actually happened here, she got her foot stuck in a bear trap and it just kind of happened," Leon told her and I was happy he was trying to talk to her while my past boyfriends haven't tried anything not even a how are you. "And I hate to have to breakup this reunion but we still have to get you home," he said and I new he was right so we grabbed what was around the room and headed out. Getting to the ladder Leon jumps down and holds out his arms for us to jump. Ashley looks at me and I nod for her to go first and after Leon sets her down I jump into his arms.

Letting Leon walk in front of us a little ways Ashley turns to me and asks," Oh My God! He's perfect for you Jess. I like him so you have the Ashley stamp of approval. And where the hell did he come from?"

A little shocked because she's never give the Ashley stamp of approval before but anyway I still answer her question. "I don't know Ash but I'm glad Dad sent me with Leon I trust him with my life. God knows how many times he's saved me since we got here."

Being stopped by some creepy looking guy, "Ah Mr. Kennedy what a pleasant surprise and Ms. Graham I wasn't sure if you would be coming. I am Osmond Saddler leader of this fine religion. I'm glad you did come because when you return home it's going to be one hell of a party."

"Jess, Leon I think the stuck something in my neck," Ash said with a scared look on her face. I'll be damned if anything happens to my sister, I'll make sure she's ok if it's the last thing I do.

"Saddler what the hell did you do to her?" I yell at him pissed someone messed with my baby sister. No one has done that in years since we were younger and after I said something to them they didn't screw with her again.

"Oh don't worry we gave you and Mr. Kennedy the same gift we did your sister so don't feel left out," Saddler said. I have never felt like straggling someone as bad as I want to right now. The next thing we now people come into the church with crossbows with flaming arrows. Leon grabs both Ashley's and my hand and runs. We just barely miss getting hit with one of the arrows and we jump through a window into the side yard of the church.

_**Ha there it is took me a little longer than I would have liked because my show was on so I had to stop typing when it was on. I did finish it though so please review even if the review isn't so nice they really do help.**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**LeonsGirl95**_


	10. Pain in the Ass Sister

OK here's another chapter

_**OK here's another chapter. I figured this out that this is going to be a hell of a long story with all the chapters, but that half the fun. Anyway so I will shut up and here's chapter ten love ya guys.**_

**Love and Fear**

Chapter Ten Pain in the Ass Sister

I have my baby sister back, that's all I wanted for me to get her back, now we just have to get her home safely. Pulling us up Leon asked us if we were ok, both of us say we were ok just a little freaked and pissed. Looking around I noticed there was a barrel in the alley way, is it just me or is there a lot of random things just hanging around? I mean seriously why is there a barrel when probably no one but us has been back here? Whatever floats their boat I guess that's cool but very random.

Breaking open the barrel I grab some pesetas while Leon and Ashley found other things just lying around. Walking out the door that was just a few paces in front of us we come right back to the graveyard, yippy! Notice how I don't really mean it, stupid graveyards they suck. Just as they were about to continue forward I point out a wagon full of barrels that could easily wipe out the villagers below that I also pointed out for them.

After Leon make the wagon go aflame there were just a few villagers still standing and they were a piece of cake if you didn't hit them in the head so the swinging thing came swinging out at you. Grabbing what the wagon left behind we continued on our merry way. The merchant was there once again popping up out of thin air, selling whatever we needed to we continued on once again in our quest to get Ashley out of here, might not be so easy but we'll figure it out.

Climbing a ladder to get into another house we just go straight through and come right back to the Pueblo and for those that don't speak Spanish it means village or small town. Being able to get through wasn't so hard just a pain because you can't shoot at their heads unless you want to get wacked with the sharp pointy thing. Getting to a point where Leon and I had to shoot bear traps to keep any of us from stepping in them and shoot people that were blocking our path for getting out of here, but getting that done we were once again in the farm.

Spotting a red container of some sort I told Ashley to go wait in that until we call for her or come get her, doing that it will be easier getting rid of the people that are hanging around so that way we don't have to worry so much about Ashley getting hurt. The small shed near by had a file titled Luis Sera and the 3rd Party, so Mr. Smoke is in trouble with the peoples from the village. Having to climb up a ladder close by to get away from crazies, we started shooting at them until I decided why waste ammo when we can just blow them to smithereens, now that would be fun, don't you think?

Jumping threw the window and killing more people we were able to call Ashley out of hiding. Once again Leon jumped down first then held his arms out for us and once again I let Ashley go first. When mine turn came around instead of giving him a thank you like Ash I gave him a kiss. Walking over to the gate we find it locked so we decide that Ash would stand on Leon's shoulder and climb over and unlock the gate so we could go through. I know I should be worried that there could be people on the other side but it won't take us that long to open the gate.

_**I know that's a short chapter but I'll make up for it in the next chapter I promise and this promise I will keep. So read and review, please and thank you. **_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LeonsGirl95**_


	11. Barricade

Hola Senors and Senorita's since I haven't had much homework we'll see if I can have a chapter a day up for you guys and maybe two just depends how fast I can get it typed up for you guys

_**Hola Senors and Senorita's since I haven't had much homework we'll see if I can have a chapter a day up for you guys and maybe two just depends how fast I can get it typed up for you guys. Before I forget to mention they're wearing the special costumes. Now I'm trying not to do exactly the same things, I mean I am but just putting my own twist into things. Now remember I don't own anything or anyone other than Jessica, but boy do I wish I owned Leon. Anyway here's chapter eleven for you.**_

**Love and Fear**

Chapter Eleven Barricade

Moving along a bridge that's a little ways ahead of us we get a call from Hunnigan. Once again I have no idea what the hell they're talking about since my stupid radio doesn't work anymore. After the call and walking a little ways we hear something from behind us, looking back we see God knows how many villagers behind us with torches of fire in their hands and boy that can't mean anything good can it?

"Leon what the hell do we do now because look around we're freakishly out number?" I asked him scared shitless because we've handled a lot of people but this is a hell of a lot more and yes I do realize I'm cussing more than normal but that's because I picked up a different habit after I quit smoking and that was cussing.

"We're sandwiched alright. Quick in that cabin," he said and we were once again running from the crazy ass aldeanos, and once again for those that don't speak Spanish it means villager but with the s it's villagers. Running into the cabin we meet up with none other than Luis Sera the second person to look at my chest. Tossing a piece of wood at Leon he seals the door shut and asks Luis and I to get the other two bookshelves and slide them over the windows to at least slow them down a little bit.

Pushing my bookshelf over the window I go back to Ashley to talk to her. "Ash look out for Luis he was the second Spaniard to stare at my chest today instead of my face so look out. You never know with these people, I'm just glad not every guy is like that other wise I'd be single the rest of my life, not a pleasant thought," I told her.

After the whole Luis looking at Ashley chest as well as mine again and Leon getting protective of me saying I was his girl and he better keep his eyes to himself. He then asked what about Ashley and Leon said she was my sister so it's his job while here to make sure no one messes with her or me. Once they started getting closer I told Ash to go upstairs and hide. After about what seemed like forever which was probably only a few minutes they started retreating.

Going back downstairs and seeing Luis leave I noticed I couldn't move my left arm. Great just great this is exactly what I needed, my arm to be paralyzed. This is just fucking peachy.

"Shit! This isn't good," I said aloud for everyone to hear and Leon looks up immediately after hearing the pain in my voice only to see me clutching my arm to my torso.

"What? What's wrong?" he asks all worried and you can see the worry on his face and in his eyes. I almost melt right then and there seeing that. He's known me for only about a day and he cares about me more already than any of my boyfriends did the entire relationship.

"Other than I can't feel my left arm nor can I move it. I'm also in extreme pain; everything is just perfect just perfect," I said a little more irritated than I felt and I felt bad afterward. "I'm sorry I just get cranky if I'm in a lot of pain for more than a few seconds. Ask Ashley I've taken it out on her before, lots of red paint."

"God I remember that I was so mad at you for weeks because the paint wouldn't come off my cloths," she said remembering the day I had gotten pissed at her for calling me a baby when I was in extreme pain so after I was better I found some paint laying around and I painted all her cloths red her least favorite color.

Leon in the mean time while we were talking had been looking at my arm. "Well we're going to have to get the poison out of your arm," he told me while Ashley heard. Yippy more pain. He started squeezing the poison out of my arm and to be honest it hurt like hell but it was over soon after so everything was good. Giving Leon a thank you kiss we walked out the door and hopefully to a better start to getting home. Who knows though that probably won't be the case with the shit that's happened to us all the last couple of days, but hey you never know I mean Leon and I started dating in the middle of it all. We will just have to see as we go along won't we?

_**Ok so short chapter but I'm kind of tired and sitting here at the computer staring at the screen is definitely not helping me one bit so I'll see what I can do about the next chapter.**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**LeonsGirl95 **_


	12. Which Path?

Hey guys depending on how long it takes me to type this chapter up I may put up a second one

_**Hey guys depending on how long it takes me to type this chapter up I may put up a second one. This also may be the only chapter this weekend because I'm having friends over this weekend and I don't know when they will be going home but anyways here's chapter twelve, hope you enjoy.**_

**Love and Fear**

Chapter Twelve Which Path?

Walking out we find the merchant once again a step ahead of us. Walking past him I go into the house next to him while Leon and Ashley chill outside and sell and buy whatever they can and whatever they want or whatever we can afford right now. In the house I find a document titled Two Routes, I read it and all then grab the stuff just hanging around the room. My main question is what is all this stuff doing here, who leaves shit in a place where they won't be, it makes no since at all. Then again none of this makes any since to me.

"Well all I found was a document telling me about two routes that we could possibly go through and right now I'm liking the right path," I tell the two of them and Leon doesn't have a clue what I mean while Ashley gets it after a moment. She's starts cracking up the moment she gets it while Leon is now even more confused than he was before and I just have to start laughing my ass off.

"Ok I don't get it. What's so funny about the right side?" he asks and he's just so cute when he's confused. Evidently he doesn't know everything does he?

"Jess just has this thing where any time you can choose left or right and she always chooses the right. If you don't have a choice but to go to the left she's fine but if you get to choose it's always the right. The last time she chose to go right we ended up having to do the chicken dance to get past a town of people. Anyone who didn't do the chicken dance couldn't get through and by the end of it we were laughing so hard," Ash said remembering the day our car got stopped and we had to do the chicken dance to get any farther.

"Ok as long as I don't have to do the chicken dance I'm ok with going to the right," he said to us while I guess trying to imagine me doing the chicken dance. Walking around we came to a lever type thing pulling the lever to the right we opened that part of the routes. Walking through the door we walk down a path and right to an el gigante.

"Oh mierdo, nosotros pres dentro problema ahora," I said in all Spanish. I guess my guts not working any more, anyone else think that? Looking over at Leon and Ashley they're both looking at me, I don't know whether it's because I just spoke in all Spanish and they don't have a clue what I said or whether it was because I'm the one who decided to take this path.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT JESS?" Ashley pretty much screamed at me and I think she thinks it's my fault we're going against this thing again. Wait a minute.

"Leon didn't we already get rid of this thin earlier in the night?" I asked a little freaked out. Looking over at him he shakes his head yes while pulling out the TMP that he had bought earlier from the merchant.

"Oh so you guys have already defeated this thing before? Ok then this should be a piece of cake right?" she asked us while looking at me and I just shook my head and pulled out a flash grenade, hopefully that will buy us some time if not much. Running past him with Leon in front and me in back we get to a door where Leon shoots of the chains and we all run through the door. Telling Ashley to stay we go a little outside the door and I spot a boulder just above the giant. Pointing it out to Leon he shoots it and it drops down straight onto the giant.

Waiting for the right moment I get out my grenades and when I think he's in the right spot I toss one and Leon starts shooting at the son of a bitch. Just like the last time we shoot until he crotches over and the parasite breaks through the skin and when it does we continue with how we're doing things and when he kneels down Leon runs up and starts cutting at the parasite. I can hear Ashley just a little ways behind me freaked about what she's seeing and that's completely understandable with everything that's been going on and how she hasn't seen and done some of the things we have.

Going like this for a little longer than the last we finally get the bitch down making sure we weren't in the way of the falling giant and it leaves behind 15000 pesetas. While Leon goes around to all the cabins in the area I go check on Ashley after seeing that she has to be freaked and looking towards her I can tell I'm right about her being freaked out.

"You ok there Ash?" I ask even though I already know the answer to that one. I can also tell that was the wrong question to ask seeing the look on her face after I ask it.

"Am I ok? I just saw my big sister kill a giant thing whatever that was and I have never seen anything like it and you're asking me if I'm ok." Ash says to me. Oh yea the wrong question.

"Jeez no need to bite my head off try being me and having to go through this and worse trying to get to you, Ash," I tell her and by this point Leon has started walking towards us. Looking back at her she realizes I'm right she's been looked in a room only having to see the villagers every once in a while, while Leon and I have been seeing villagers and worse since we got her earlier in the day.

"You're right. I didn't think of what you and Leon have gone through just to get to me, I was only thinking of myself," she said while looking at the ground. One look at her and I can't stay mad at her, well depending on what happened.

"Just don't only think of yourself next and before you ask yes we're cool," I tell her and as soon as I said that both Leon and I could see her entire face light up. Shaking my head at her I look back at Leon and I see he has a smile on his face, I'm that's has something to do with Ashley and I's chick-flick moment just a second ago.

"So did you find anything interesting?" I ask looking at him and he just shakes his head like he knows I'm not going to talk about the moment.

"Just an old key that probably unlocks the door out of here," he said and I just nodded. Well the key worked and was our ticket out of here. Opening the next door we face a bunch of lockers as well as another document titled Villager's Last Defense on an overturned locker. Looking around to make sure there wasn't anything we missed we found some rifle ammo and that's it. Opening this next door may just seal all of our fates.

_**Alright there it is and because it took a little longer than I thought it would to type this is the only chapter for today. Review they have been really helpful to me thanks guys.**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**LeonGirl95**_

**Translations**

**Oh mierdo, nosotros pres dentro problema ahora**

**Oh shit, we are in trouble now**


	13. Big Cheese Is Not Happy

Hey guys I'm going to try to have two chapters up today but it will depend on how fast I can type these things up and if my shows get in the way tonight

_**Hey guys I'm going to try to have two chapters up today but it will depend on how fast I can type these things up and if my shows get in the way tonight. A reminder I don't own anything but Jessica and I don't own any of the events that were in the video game, some things I do own but most of them I don't. Anyway I will stop rambling and here's chapter thirteen.**_

**Love and Fear**

Chapter Thirteen Big Cheese Is Not Happy

Well walking out the door wasn't as bad as I had originally thought that it would be, there was no one around so the three of us just walked around and checked things out and a good thing we did other wise things could have gone bad. All of us having spotted the door a little ways up from where we were now we ran up towards it and found out that we couldn't get past the door because of its retina scanner.

Walking up the slope to the gondola at the north side of the gorge we smash the barrel in the corner to obtain some handgun ammo. Climbing onto the gondola we run into a few problems like a bunch of villagers trying to throw shit at us, whether it was to wound us or to throw us off balance and off the gondola I don't know but it's a good thing Leon and I have good aim other wise that would be a long and painful fall.

After getting off the gondola, wow I'm saying gondola a lot aren't I, anyway after getting off the gondola we entered the control booth. Going to the back of the room we found lockers and in those lockers we found handgun ammo and a flash grenade. Leaving the booth we climbed down the first flight of stairs at the cliff's edge. Telling Ashley to wait Leon and I continued on our way to a nearby cave, and let me tell you that cave would be spooky to someone who didn't care for scary things, but I live for the scary things in life.

Spying villagers at the entrance Leon tosses a grenade at them, we jump over the sandbags and walk to the back of the cave. Climbing the ladder and shooting the man on the upper level, I spot a chest at the back. Opening the chest we find a yellow catseye, going back to where Ashley was waiting the three of us go to the very bottom, at the bottom we meet up with the merchant and I can see Ashley's confused face.

"Don't think to hard on it, even Leon and I can't figure out how he gets from place to place so fast he just does," I told her. She knows that I hate not knowing things; it just bugs the shit out of me.

I have Ashley go around and collect the things just lying around while Leon and I go see the merchant and tune up our weapons and buy some health because we're running low on health. Leading us down the path Leon gets to a gigantic shed before us.

"Alright, Ashley go and hide somewhere while Leon and I go and check things out," I told her as Leon and I head towards the door. Turning around I say to her, "Oh and Ashley try not to get into trouble, will you."

Walking in Leon and I are on our toes because something just feels off about this place and I can't quite put my finger on it. I realize what that something was by the time Leon and I were being strangled by the Big Cheese. Great how many times have I been strangled since we got here, anybody know? Cause I sure lost track a while back ago. Flinging us away we hit the beam just above us and we fall straight down.

Holy mother of mercy I haven't felt this much pain in God knows how long. Seeing Cheese go to the door and watch him twist the handles of the doors together so we can't get out, I just think I'm glad that isn't some part of my body being twist around. Walking back to us he tries to grab us again but we dodge out of the way and Leon gets the side with the gas tank.

"Hasta luego!" he said in Spanish. Ok so he knows a little Spanish if not a whole lot. He pulled the trigger to the handgun and the gas barrel blew up and Cheese caught fire as well as the giant shed.

"Oh Mierdo!" I said. I hope we don't burn to the ground with everything else since the doors are sealed shut.

Before we know it the Big Cheese springs upward and almost looks like a bigger version of a centipede other than he doesn't have as many legs as a centipede. Pulling out the shotgun I start shooting while Leon takes out the TMP and we start hitting the spinal column of our dear friend. We keep going at it until after a while he splits into two, arms and chest and head are all hanging from the beams above us. His lower half if just laying on the ground.

Shouting at Leon to climb up to the upper level, he climbs up the ladder right next to him while I go around Cheese to get to the ladder on the other side hoping to distract him long enough for Leon to be able to get up there safely and my plan works a little to well. Anyway we continue shooting until the sucker falls to the ground dead. Jumping down Leon catches me and he grabs the false eye.

"Leon don't touch that, that's just nasty," I say to him grossed out that he would even touch it, but I guess we need it to get out of this hell hole.

Laughing at me he pockets it and we climb out the open space on one of the side walls. Ashley spotting us runs over and hugs me so hard I wouldn't be surprised if she broke a rib.

"Oh My God, when I saw the fire I thought something had gotten you guys, I'm so happy you guys are ok!" she says in one breath. Jeez does that girl ever stop talking long enough to breathe?

"Ashley we're fine now, I would appreciate it if you would let my girlfriend go. I would like to actually take her on a normal date before you squeeze the life out of her," Leon says and upon hearing that she lets me go fast than you can say thank you Senor. Grabbing my hand Leon leads us back to the door and pulls out the false eye, which is gross by the way.

_**Ok the only chapter for the day. I'm tired and it's been a long day so I'll try to have a chapter up tomorrow but if not I promise Thursday I will have one up maybe two if I can type that fast.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LeonsGirl95**_


	14. Castle

Alright guys here goes

_**Alright guys here goes. Chapter fourteen is next, I seriously have no idea what on Earth I'm going to do with this chapter, I guess I'll just write as I go how about that? Anyway shutting up now so I'm able to type more here's chapter fourteen.**_

**Love and Fear**

Chapter Fourteen Castle

Going back to the gondola we ride back and approach the exit door out of this crazy place and probably into a new one. Leon holds the false eye up because I sure as hell won't touch that nasty thing, and a laser shows up out of the retina thingy and scans the eye, unlocking the door we go on through it. Grabbing the handgun ammo we continue walking only to find a group of villagers at the top of the hill. Deciding to do this the easy way and just shoot them I continue walking until I suddenly here a truck start up out of no where.

Running back to Leon and Ashley we go to the bottom of the hill and I start shooting the driver hoping that will get the truck to swerve some other direction and shockingly it worked just the way I hoped it would.

"At least he ran over the guys at the top so that a few people less we have to deal with," I say to them, feeling slightly guilty that the truck had some at us because I went forward, but hey if I hadn't it still probably would have come at us. Going past the end of the truck people start pouring out of the back, great this will be fun, don't you think?

Shooting them down was the easy part, trying not to hit their heads was harder. Heading towards the bridge we look back and see a hell of a lot more villagers heading towards us.

"Jess the crank!" Leon shouts over o me from the crank by him. Looking behind me I start cranking that thing as fast as I can and before I know it we have the bridge drawn up.

"Ha beat that sucker!" I yell over to them while laughing just slightly. Opening the giant ass doors we come to a courtyard that thankfully doesn't seem to have anyone in them. Collecting whatever we could find while resulting in me once again being bit by a stupid snake, we find the merchant. Selling all our guns we buy the blacktail handgun, semi auto rifle, and the riot gun, also buying a bigger case for our things. We head up the stairs and hopefully to a peaceful place where we can rest but with the luck we've been having it's not likely at this point and time.

_**Sorry guys for such a short chapter but I wanted to have one up today so that way I could put up a whole bunch over the weekend. I promise the next one with be a lot longer than this one, then again most chapters are a hell of a lot longer than this one. Please review, as I've said even if the review is not so nice.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LeonsGirl95**_


	15. Battlefield

What's up guys sorry I didn't put anything up yesterday I just had to much homework that I didn't get it done until like 10:00 so I was just to tired

_**What's up guys sorry I didn't put anything up yesterday I just had to much homework that I didn't get it done until like 10:00 so I was just to tired. Anyway I'm going to try to put up several chapters this weekend, after this chapter there probably won't be another one till tonight it just depends if my friend comes over or not but enough rambling here's chapter fifteen.**_

**Love and Fear**

Chapter Fifteen Battlefield

Running along a path we get find some rifle ammo and spot two cultists up on the balcony just a little ways in front of us. Grabbing our new semi-auto rifle I quickly snipe them out and we head up the stairs. Getting there we just stop short of getting hit with a flaming boulder, what do you know another boulder. Running past trying not to get hit we take turn in the first left.

Grabbing the shit the cultists I had sniped out left behind we continue into a chamber with a large cannon. Heading under the bridge and stopping on the other side I look through the scope on the rifle I snipe out whatever I can and we continue to the top of the stairs once again I snipe out whatever I can. Looking around I see a cultists with a helmet on and realizing I won't be able to shoot him in the head I shoot him in the chest.

Shooting him had drawn him out of his hiding place giving me the chance to shoot him once more killing him. Walking that way more boulders are being thrown at us so I tell Ashley to wait over by the building behind us. Having Leon keep an eye on her I took out the rifle and sniped out the cultists that were at the catapults flinging boulders at me.

"Stay here I'll be back as fast as I can," I told them and I took off before either of them could say anything. I ran straight across the bridge and sniped out another cultist. After killing the last of the cultists I was able to turn the crank without getting myself killed. After raising the cannon I fired it at the castle gates blasting hem out of my way.

Walking through the gates with Leon and Ashley the merchant is once again there waiting for us it really is scary how he can get from place to place so fast without us seeing him o him getting killed. Opening the door in front of us we grab the ammo for the blacktail and open a cabinet claiming some pesetas. Walking over to s platinum sword I take it off of its plate and we start heading up the stairs.

We'd been spotted once again and just as Leon was getting ready to head up the stairs I pulled him back. He just looked at me completely confused until one of the cultists got close enough for me to shoot him and then Leon got it. When they all started to head down the stairs we both started shooting whenever they got close enough to us. After getting rid of them all three of us headed up the stairs and more of them came through the downstairs door we had entered.

Standing at the top of the stairs we shot as they came up the stairs and when we were done with them I grabbed the rifle and sniped out the cultists in the red robe and as the Plaga came out of his neck I sniped it out too. Grabbing the golden sword we replace it with the platinum sword I had grabbed earlier and then we head downstairs and placed the golden sword in the golden plate. We collect whatever we can find and we exit the area.

Going to open the castle gate we find unsurprisingly that it's locked. That's just great isn't it?

"That's just great," I muttered to myself and we look around for another door and we find it. Opening the door Leon shoots off the head of the cultists and its plaga. The noise alerted the others and we backed up out of the doorway and when they started filing in the room I tossed a grenade. Good thing Leon saw me toss it so he could pull him and Ashley out of the way.

Entering the room we kill any lingering cultists in the room. Moving to the window I use the rifle to snipe the cultists with the crossbow like the one cultists did in the church. After that we all go around the room and collect whatever we can find.

_**Alright guys my friend is staying over so I promise all I'm going to do tomorrow when she leaves is write. So later guys hope you enjoy please review.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LeonsGirl95**_


	16. Authors Note

Hey you guys I'm sorry there hasn't been a chapter and there probably won't be one for a little while

_**Hey you guys I'm sorry there hasn't been a chapter and there probably won't be one for a little while. I have ISTEP going on this week so I promise to try and have one up Friday.**_

_**If I can't get one up on Friday then I promise I will write all weekend. No friends, no nothing just writing none stop, well when I'm not sleeping. So please don't be mad at me I promise to try my best and get a couple chapters up soon maybe more just depends on how fast and accurate I can type.**_

_**Reviews are wanted to so please as I have said several times already review even if they're not so nice reviews it won't hurt my feelings really. Anyway I promise to try hard to get those chapters up.**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**LeonsGirl95**_


	17. Salazar

Sorry guys I've had tests all week that have left me drained, so I haven't had a lot of energy to put up any chapters

_**Sorry guys I've had tests all week that have left me drained, so I haven't had a lot of energy to put up any chapters. Now in the authors note that I put up I promised to write all weekend and I promise I'm going to try so here's the REAL chapter sixteen.**_

**Love and Fear**

Chapter Sixteen Salazar

Lets just say that before we could even get inside he castle we were ambushed by the cultists. You'd think after all this time they would give up already but no they don't, and hint there is no sarcasm what so ever. They were a hell of a lot hard to get rid of his time because they had shields that had spikes so any time they came near us we had to move.

Entering the guardhouse we collect as usual whatever we could find and Ashley's actually helping, maybe thinking that if she helps the sooner we can get home. Going over to a red chest I spotted I open it only to find a key and let me tell you it was one weird looking key. As soon as I picked up the key the door burst open and cultists started pouring in the room from two different directions.

"Jess you take that side and I'll take this one, Ashley stay clear," Leon told the two of us and I pulled out the riot gun while Leon pulled out the blacktail and we started shooting taking them out one by one. It took a little longer than usual but then again these guys aren't normal. Give or take a few minutes after they were down and gone we grabbed whatever we hadn't grabbed and whatever they left behind.

Going back to the gate I used the key and we were on our way in. Walking farther in we encounter a tiny little kid, who says he's an old man but whatever, and his bodyguards. (I can't remember the scene because it's been a while since I've seen it.) Walking up some steps a wall comes up out of no where and looking at it we see it's an indentation. Looking around I grab my own blacktail and shoot the shiny thing high in the air. While I was doing that Leon was smashing the pots around the area.

Going through the door close by us we smash the pots and Leon spots a painting of Saddler and gets pesetas. Finding and reading the Capture Luis Sera note we continue once again on our way. We find a key close to the fire breathing horse heads. Walking back I was looking around and noticed some shotgun shells on a beam not that far away from where we were standing.

Using the rifle I shoot them down so we could get them later. Heading to the green door we passed earlier Leon used the key to unlock the door and just as I was about to follow he turned around and looked at me.

"Jess stay here with Ashley, and please don't argue either this isn't the first time I've dealt with this and two someone needs to stay with Ashley incase anything happens up here and I can't get back up here. So please just listen and if you want I'll explain everything later," he said telling me and I knew he was right as much as I didn't want him to go alone someone needed to stay with Ashley. I was also confused about the part where he said that this wasn't the first time he'd dealt with this.

Then it came to me that's why he was so calm when we first got here, he's seen this all before. Nodding my head at him he walk through the door and into God know what.

**Leon's POV**

Walking down the stairs I see a cell block going towards it I grab the ammo and the herb in the room and head to the cell. In the cell I see something that's chained to the wall and I walk carefully to the switch on the other side of it and pull it. Unfortunately pulling the switch allowed the creature to break out of its chains. Walking calmly out of the cell I realize that it couldn't see me because if it could then it would have attacked me already.

Walking to the stairs I turn and see some bells I grab the riot gun I took from Jess earlier I shoot the bell and the creature's claws some out and it runs to the bell and I get a good view of the parasite on its back and shoot. Before it has time to run at me I shoot the other bell and I repeat this over several times before the thing dies.

**Jess' POV**

Seeing Leon come back through the door that had once again shut I felt relief flood through me but that didn't last long because once I had the riot gun back in my hand a group of cultists shows up. Waiting for a few of them to get close enough I shoot the gas lantern above them and they all catch on fire. The remaining ones Leon and I took out, walking forward a little ways I got a bad feeling in my gut something I hadn't felt for a while, I turned and told Ashley to wait. Walking forward with Leon we see three cultists, taking them out quickly and easily we get back to Ashley.

Walking into a room we encounter another cultists and taking him out we were able to collect some handgun ammo. Walking into the next room all hell breaks loose in here. Grabbing a grenade I run as fast as I can with Leon and Ashley telling me to come back and I toss the grenade at the line of cultists and some of them go down easily while others decide it's time to off my head.

Running my ass back towards them I take Ashley with me to one side and tell Leon to go to the other. As more people starting coming in we grab our strongest guns and start firing like there's no tomorrow. After they're taken care of Leon and I start going after the cultist in the red robe, after he drops dead he leaves us 4500 pesetas richer.

When everything seems clear we start smashing pots and jars around the area and collect whatever was in them. Walking down the stairs we take down the cultists at the bottom before the have a chance to do anything and we walk through the door. Collecting the herb and the shells I go stand on one of the pressure pads and Leon has Ashley go stand on the other one with him.

Just as I'm about to get off the pressure pad the door flings open and they start pouring in through the door and out of the ceiling. It take a little while and they've gotten a few good hits on me I feel like I'm about to pass out so I decide time for Plan B; grenade. I toss one in the middle of them and the remaining ones that we hadn't killed already were dead almost instantly.

Leon and Ashley start heading over to me when they're sure no one else is coming, but the start running towards me when they see me fall to my knees.

"Jess! What's wrong?" Leon and Ashley ask almost in unison. I move my arm away from my stomach you could tell by the look on Leon's face that it was bad.

"Jesus Christ! How long have you been bleeding?" he asks with a worried and concerned look on his face.

"I don't know a few minutes, I don't remember," I said in a voice that I didn't even recognize as mine. He cursed under his breath and pulled out some of the first aid spray and some sutures.

"I'm going to have to stitch you up other wise you won't make it much father with how much blood you're losing," he told me already pulling up my shirt. I nodded at him and Ashley moved behind me so my head could lay in her lap while Leon stitched me up. After a grueling and painful 15 or 20 minutes Leon was done and standing me up so he could wrap my stomach up so there was less of a chance that the sutures would pull.

Going back to the area where we first walked in, there was a crank, Leon started turning it and a set of stairs lowers. Walking up the stairs with my arm around Ashley's neck for help, we head up and at the top we see there's nothing to worry about for the moment. Leon goes around smashing pots while we just hang out here. When he's done we continue walking forward until Ashley points out a crank on the upper level.

_**What will happen next? How will Jess' injury affect her job? Wait until the next chapter to find out. Anyway please review once again even if they're not so nice ones.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LeonsGirl95**_


	18. Ashley's Help

Sorry guys I would have had another chapter up yesterday but I lost track of time when I was doing laundry

_**Sorry guys I would have had another chapter up yesterday but I lost track of time when I was doing laundry. Anyway we'll get answers to the questions from the last chapter, here's chapter seventeen.**_

**Love and Fear**

Chapter Seventeen Ashley's Help

Going over to what looked like a painting we looked at each other and thought either Ashley or I would have to go up.

"Ashley and I will go that way we both can turn the cranks and we'll be able to get out of here faster, if Ashley goes by herself and we're busy then we won't be able to help if the cultist are able to get on to the second floor. If I go by myself I'll surely end up either taken or dead. Going with Ashley we'll be able to warn the other of a cultists behind them," I said to Leon and Ashley, I can also tell that they want to argue because of my injury but don't because they know I'm right.

Leon has me go first, he bends down so I can get on his back and when I pull myself up he does the same for Ashley. Heading towards a crank I hear gun shots and I turn and see Leon taking out cultists from below and looking around I can see cultists up here. I see Ashley stand closer to me.

"OK Ashley this is what we're going to do, you're going to go around to all the cranks and I'm going to follow you, as you're turning them anyone who comes near us I'm going to shoot, so don't freak out," I tell her and when I see her nod I have her start turning the first crank. This is how it went on until Ashley had gotten both platforms raised up. Leon on the ground would shoot the cultists coming near him while I would do the same for the ones coming near Ashley and I while Ashley was just turning the crank.

When she was down I called to Leon and he came over and I pushed Ashley forward to tell her to go first while I took care of the rest of the cultists up here. When Leon had put Ashley down he called up to me and I just down into his arms but he didn't put me down he just ran with me in his arms with Ashley trailing not far behind us. He probably didn't put me down because he saw the look on my face from my stitch pulling not enough to rip open again but enough to cause pain.

Going through the exit Leon finally puts me down and it took a few seconds for the pain to go to a dull pain. Giving Leon a small smile we walk a little ways we see that there is no one anywhere.

"Alright before we go any father why don't we take a break because who knows when we'll have another chance to have one," Leon said sating down himself.

Ashley and I follow him and sit down, me next to him and Ashley next to me with her head in my lap. I start running my fingers through her hair like I did when she was younger and she had had a nightmare. Not long after I started doing that she fell asleep.

"How long are we going to stay here Leon?" I asked him because I could use a serious break. Looking at Ashley I was hoping that she wouldn't have any nightmares but with everything we've seen it will be a wonder if none of us have nightmares when we get home.

"I don't know but we'll let her sleep for now and when we have to start moving again then we'll wake her up," He says to me letting me know not to wake her up just yet. I start thinking of everything that has happened since we've been here and then I think of what he had said back in the church to Ashley.

"Hey Leon about what you said back in the church to Ashley about you being my boyfriend, did you mean it?" I ask him hoping that he did mean it and it wasn't just something he said spur of the moment.

"I meant what I said Jess, I almost didn't say it because we hadn't had time to talk about what we were but then I thought that after what had happened I didn't want to be just friends, I wanted more so I said that I was your boyfriend hoping that you would agree and you did," he told me and I realized that after this was all over I didn't want anyone else I just wanted Leon.

Smiling I lean over to Leon as much as I could without waking Ashley up and I gave Leon a kiss. Pulling back I grimaced in pain.

"What, what's wrong?" he asks me. I just shake my head and then I start coughing, looking at my hand I see blood. Looking up at Leon I could tell that this wasn't good at all.

Standing up Leon turns to me, "Wake Ashley up we got to get going," and then he starts walking a little ways. I was a little hurt but then I realized it was because if we didn't figure out soon how to get this parasite out of me I would turn into one of those things and I would not like having Leon blow off my head because I can't control myself.

Shaking Ashley awake we start moving around the room collecting whatever we could find knowing that we would need it in the future. Going up the corridor Ashley starts coughing and looking at her hand I could see blood on it.

"Are you ok Ashley?" I ask her and she tells me to leave her alone and I'm a little hurt. She starts running up the corridor and bars start shooting out of the floor separating Leon and I from Ashley. Next thing we know Ashley is up against the wall were silver bands come out from the wall trapping Ashley. That piece of wall turns so Ashley's no longer there.

"Ashley! Where the hell did you go?" I ask her even though I can see she's no longer there. Shortly after I say that the bars from the floor go back down. After getting a call from Salazar we head back down the corridor and go through the door on the left, walking around the corner we get to a ledge where once again Leon has to jump down and I jump into his arms.

Going up the corridor we hear these creepy sounds that scared the living shit out of me but Leon just went on by and ignored them. This time Leon takes the rifle and looks through the scope around the corner and he tells me to look at the corner and to tell him if I see anything unusual. Looking through the scope I saw breath coming out of no where.

Handing the rifle back to him he shoots at the breath and then an ugly looking thing comes into view standing up Leon shoots it one more time and the thing dies. Going slowly into the next area we look into a pool of water and the are two more of those things there and we can tell because of their breath coming out of no where.

Leon snipes them out just like he did with the first one and then he jumps down and once again I jump into his arms. Going around the area we grab whatever they left behind or whatever was already the before they showed up. Climbing up the ladder on the other side he uses the rifle and scope once again to see if there are any of those invisible things.

Evidently there are because I'm looking around and the next thing I hear is a gun shot from the rifle. There are two others we take care of before we're clear to roam around without getting attacked. In the area with the cells Leon and I split up and look in the cells for things that could have been left behind. Going into a destroyed cell we find a doorway and into the control room.

Once again we go through everything and collect what we can find; Leon opens the red chest only to find a lamp, putting the jewels we got from the invisible guys into the lamp should give us more money when we sell it. Turning the valve we see the water start to drain out, walking out of the room a total of four more invisibles Leon takes out before we can get out of this area.

When they're all taken care of we head to the pool again Leon jumps into the pool and he catches me. Kicking open the gate another invisible guy comes at us from behind. After getting rid of it we head up the stairs and into another area where there are three pendulums swinging back and forth. Not quite sure if I'll be able to make it I try and I make it. We go like that until we've made it past all of them and then we collect what's on this side of the blades and then go through the door. Climbing up the ladder we smash barrels and find money and a spinal. Walking through the door we come to the top level of the hall we had been in before.

_**Wow long chapter. I tried to make it longer to make up for not having one at all last week and for only having one up yesterday. I'm going to try to put up another one today it just depends on what all is going on today. Reviews are wanted.**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**LeonsGirl95**_


	19. The Things I Do For Family

Alright here's another chapter it might not be as long as the last one but I'm going to try

_**Alright here's another chapter it might not be as long as the last one but I'm going to try. I hope you liked the last chapter it shockingly didn't take me that long to type it up. OK I'm going to stop rambling and here's chapter eighteen. I would once again like to say I don't own anything or anyone but Jess**_

**Love and Fear**

Chapter Eighteen The Things I Do For Family

On the balcony we hear chanting and let me tell you it's not the good kind of chanting. I look over at Leon and I move to the other side from where we're standing, looking out we can see a group of the cultists standing there. Looking over at Leon I wink at him and toss a flash grenade out into the middle of them all. While they're stunned I jump down amazingly without ripping open any stitches and toss an actual grenade.

Most of them died but the leader didn't, during that time Leon had dropped down beside me, both of us pull out a gun, mine's the riot gun while he pulls out the blacktail, and we start shooting at the leader. After a few he falls to the ground dead and leaves behind a pendant.

After getting rid of them we climbed the ladder back up to the upper level and we jumped onto the chandelier and swung to the other side. Collecting the items that were on that side we jumped back across to the other side and smashed the display case and opened the box only to find another elegant mask.

"Oh shiny!" I say when I see it and just as I said that Leon hid it from my view. "Hey what was that for, I was looking at that," I tell him. He gave me a look and I knew what that look meant, it meant we had better and more important things to do than look at a bunch of shiny things. He was right we still had to find my pain in the ass little sister for the second time.

Going back over to the other side of the balcony we head up to see the merchant and after tuning up whatever we had the money for we headed through the door to our left. Through the door we grab the red herb on the table and head up the stairs; on the upper level I grab another memo while Leon grabs the ammo on the chair. Going through a green door Leon uses the sniper rifle and snipes everyone out on the balcony. Looking around while he does that I see a couple of cultists on the ground floor and when Leon is done with our balcony buddies I point them out to him.

He snipes them out and then we're on our way once again. Entering the next room we started walking up the stairs but before we could get very far a masked cultist was at the top of the stairs; see this is where you'd think they would just leave you alone because trying to stop you would result in them dead. After getting rid of the masked figure we continued up the stairs.

Walking through another door we jump from the balcony and spot a red robed cultist trying to escape, so we both go after him, not without obstacles of course. That's what we did for a good few minutes, going around trying to get to the cultist and every time we would get close another cultist would get in our way and we would have to kill them and each time the leader would get a little farther ahead of us.

Going out of a room we came to the area where we first came in at and we see the leader raise up a machinegun that he just shooting off without bothering to see where Leon and I are at. Getting the rifle from Leon I wait for my perfect time to shoot him and when I get it I pull the trigger to the already aimed rifle and kill the son of a bitch that took u forever to get to.

Jumping down I grab the key he left behind and then Leon and I continued on our way. We went around and gathered whatever we had missed and used the key and walked through the door the key had unlocked. Going around like we always do we grab whatever is in our eye sight. After gathering whatever we could we walked up to the central panel that had something to do with the portraits on the wall.

"Oh a puzzle, I love puzzles, I was always good at those," I said to Leon already trying to figure out how to do this puzzle.

"Good because I was always bad at puzzles so you go ahead at give it a try," he said telling me while stepping behind me and putting his hands on my waist. As soon as he did that I felt that safe feeling that I got when Leon was touching me. Anyway back to the puzzle, I kind of had an idea of what to do so I decided to give my guess a try.

I pushed the first switch and then the third and then the second and then the fourth and after hitting the OK switch a door appeared. Going through the door we have another run in with Salazar, when he's done talking we have to blot for the door to our right because everywhere else was blocked off. Standing at the top of the stairs we shot everyone that tried to come up the stairs.

Hearing a noise come from my right I see more cultists trying to get through the door that I had some how missed. Looking at Leon I silently told him I got these guys and for him to continue taking care of everyone trying to get through the door at the bottom of the stairs. When they had stopped going through both doors we walked out through the door on the upper level and we looked at each with small smiles saying that we've got each others backs.

We went around and waited to see what was going to happen and let me tell you a lot happened. We had cultists come up out of a painting and shoot a rocket at us. We had to try not to get killed while pulling switches and once again avoid being hit with the rocket. After killing the two rocket launcher people we were able to get out of the area without being blown to smithereens. Opening up the blue chest we found a goat ornament and after collecting that we left through the door by the painting.

_**Sorry I don't have that much up but I'm having a busy weekend it's my sister's birthday tomorrow and we're trying to get everything together. Anyway please review they are much wanted. I'll try to have a chapter or two up tomorrow but no promises.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LeonsGirl95**_


	20. Scary Mutts

_**I am so sorry you guys. My mom switched out the computers so I haven't had Internet. I promise to try and get up a whole bunch of chapters to make up for it. I would also like to say again that I don't own anything other than Jess, everything else belongs to the creators of Resident Evil.**_

**Love and Fear**

Chapter 20 Scary Mutts

As we were following the corridor I had a better chance to think about what was going to happen when we got home. I couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen to Leon and I when the mission was done and over with. The door to the north of us was locked so we went through the door west of us and we headed up the north balcony.

After being stopped by Leon's arm that I had ran smack dab into because he through it in front of me last minute so I didn't have time to react, I saw way we stopped there were three crows sitting on a water fountain directly in front of us. Shooting the crows we get a reward like we almost always do when we shot something. Going to the door we discover that we can't get in not that I couldn't get on Leon's shoulders and climb through just that I'm to short to be able to reach.

That's the shitty part I'm older but I'm shorter than Ashley is. Anyway walking down the stairs and across the balcony we go through the bedroom doors and get a warning from Salazar we go down to the maze. Walking underneath the bridge the virus infected dogs others wise known as Colmillos attack us.

And this is how it went until all the Colmillos were down. We would walk around finding things and once we were in certain areas the Colmillos would attack.

Fast-forwarding we found two halves of the moonstone and we made a dash for the entrance gate. Going back to the bedroom we combine the moonstone halves and use them to unlock the door and walking in we meet some bitch Ada that Leon knew from Raccoon City. After watching her jump out the window, which I wish, would have gotten rid of her we walked around collecting shit throughout the room and also collecting a new file.

In the next room we read four clues telling us what order we need to shoot the food items in the painting. After going to a room full of supplies we head back to the painting and ring the bell. Leon pulls the semi auto rifle and shoots the chicken, the bread, the desert, and then the wine. The bars from the red room are removed.

Walking into the red room Leon walks into the cage first and the cage door shuts and locks so Leon's stuck inside while I'm stuck on the outside.

"Leon! What the hell just happened?" I half ask half scream at him. He looks at me and shrugs. Suddenly there is an arrow that flies right by my head. Looking above and around there are cultists everywhere with bows and flaming arrows. Then of course nothing can be easy because a garrador jumps into the cage with Leon.

"Leon you deal with the garrador and I'll deal with the cultists. That way you don't have to worry as much about getting slashed with his claws!" I yelled to him over all the noise that was surrounding us. True to my word I dealt with the flaming arrow firing cultists until Leon was done with the garrador. When he was done with it I threw a grenade at the cage door so he could help me.

When we were done we quickly and quietly walked into the next room. Stealing the rifle from Leon I sniped out as many cultists as I could as quickly as I could. While I was doing that Leon smashed a clay pot and got some more ammo. We then quickly jumped down to the lower level.

Throwing the switch a bridge filled the empty place that was once on the upper level. We climbed the ladder and cultists started coming from the door on the other side. We quickly learned that once the parasite separates from the hosts' body it has a mind of its own because those suckers were heading straight for us.

Anyway more cultists came we shoot and fire and they die. This really is becoming sort of boring doing the same thing over again. Oh well what can you do. After getting rid of some more dumb Asses we met with the merchant and walk through a door to a chilling future.

In the area we smashed pots got ammo and money. Then we heard Ashley yell, I turned as fast I could only to look down and see Ashley pinned against a wall by metal bands.

"Oh hell no! Leon give me the rifle," I pretty much commanded Leon. He handed me the rifle and I looked through the scope and shot the bands. When I shot the last band cultists started pouring into the room. I couldn't just stand there and do nothing. Looking down I noticed that I could jump and land on a cushioned couch. Looking at Leon I jump.

"Jess what the hell do you think you're doing!?" He yells at me.

" I'm saving my baby sister Leon, besides I've jumped farther," I yelled back to him. Hearing Ashley scream again I turn and see a cultists trying to throw her over his shoulder. I grabbed my blacktail and shot the son of a bitch.

This is how it went on until we got rid of everyone. Leon was using the rifle to shoot the people I couldn't get to at that moment, while Ashley was standing behind me while I was shooting the cultists that were trying to get any where near us.

The only one left is the red robed cultist that Leon takes out before I can even aim. Ashley and I run over and grab the key from his robe. Leon shouts at us to be careful and to hurry up. I yelled back to him to stop worrying, worrying gives you wrinkles.

Walking in I tell Ashley to stay while I look around. Looking around the corner I see three cultists, motioning to Ashley I tell her to go and grab whatever's around the room. When she's done I tell her to stay close and to run when I say run.

"Run!" We both run. She crawls under the desk while I shoot the cultists. Then one of the worst things that could happen to you while in the middle of a battle happens to me. I run out of ammo.

"Shit!" I curse under my breath and then follow Ashley's lead and crawl under the desk. Crawling through a hole in the wall we encounter more cultists, spotting lanterns around the room I tell Ashley my plan. I go to one side and she goes to the other side, we both pick up lanterns and wait for the perfect moment to throw them.

Throwing them we run to a set of cranks, we start turning the cranks, that removes the bars blocking our way out. Walking down the passage we take a red herb we then open a door on the opposite side. Looking around we grab whatever we can find which includes some ammo, sweet!

We look around for clues then we leave and head south down the corridor. Turning to the left we crawl under another desk table thing. Walking down to the end we flip a switch, examining the fireplace we find a stone tablet. We find a sliding tile puzzle and we work on that thinking and hoping that it will help us in some way or another.

And it does it reveals another room. Looking around we find the Salazar Family Insignia and the serpent ornament. Taking those causes the armor around us to come to life and attack. It takes perfect timing to dodge and not get hit and killed. Thankfully we are able to get away from all the Armadura.

Heading through the pervious room we use the Salazar insignia and turn the wheel we placed that insignia in. Climbing the ladder we head down a passage and we come back to Leon.

_**I got Internet back. And I'm sorry I keep changing my pen name I just can't decide what I want to keep. Anyway I promise to write and write to make up for lost time.**_


	21. Love Can Conquer All

_**See I'm keeping my promise and writing more. We'll have to see how many chapters I can get up.**_

**Love and Fear**

Chapter 21 Love Can Conquer All

Seeing Leon standing there I run to him and he picks me up and twirls me around. Then I whispered something into his ear, something I had never said to anyone but my family.

"I love you," I said softly into his ear.

"I love you too," he tells me just as softly in my ear. Pulling back we see Ash standing there with a look on her face like she doesn't think that she should be here at the moment. Leon then does something I hadn't quite expected he opened his arms and told Ash to come on over.

She runs over to us and Leon pulls her into a hug just with her no Jess. That right there made me fall even more in love with him than I already was. Pulling back Leon looks at me and I realize that that look means we've got to go so I nod right back.

He starts walking in front of us and Ashley grabs my hand and pulls me back giving me the 'we've got to talk' look. I nod back and tell her to hold on a sec. I walk up to Leon and tell him I'm going to walk with Ash for a while so we can talk and what not.

"Wow! You really found a keeper. None of your past boyfriends have done anything that he's done for us within the short amount of time he's known us," Ash said to me. I nodded in agreement. Then I couldn't take it anymore.

"He told me he loves me!" I said to her with a giant smile on my face.

"When?" she practically yells at me though not loud enough for Leon to hear.

"Just a second ago before he hugged you. Is it weird that I've only known him a day and I've fallen completely in love with him?" I ask her. I mean I asked my aunt one day how long she and uncle had been together before she knew she loved him and she had told me not even two days.

"A little but hey look at Aunt Ally and Uncle Dan they knew each other a day and a half so it's not really that weird if you know someone who's gone through the same thing," Ash told me and I gave her a small smile.

"Guys we've got to get a move on!" Leon yells back to us and we start running. I guess the peace has to end at some point here. All right going through the mess hall we come across a couple of the invisible Novistadors. We try to snipe them out before they spot us but that does work so add another creature that Ash's going to have in her nightmares.

Seeing Ash turn to me to I tell her. "Don't ask, those guys are not fun to come across. Especially when they're invisible."

Going back we go through the previous room that we couldn't enter. Leon has Ashley stand on his shoulder and he lifts her up so she can climb over the wall. After she unlocks it we head in and this is what we find; an elegant perfume bottle, a gold bangle, a red herb, and a broken butterfly.

Going back to the central hall we head up a narrow passage. Going to the next room we look around and collect.

"All right Jess you and Ashley stay here I'll be back," he tells us and I'm thinking that there's no way I'm going to let him go anywhere by himself.

"Like hell we are. I'm not letting you go anywhere by yourself anymore," I tell him but no he can't just listen he's already on them platform and to far for me to jump.

"Ass!" I yell to him and he just turns to me and shrugs. "I'm going to kill him when he gets back."

"No you won't. You love him. Your pissed at him but you love him either way," Ash says to be and I know she's right but I can't help but be a little mad.

"Yea I guess your right but I can still be mad at him," I say to her and she nods her head at me. We'll just have to wait and see how long it takes for him to get his sexy ass back here. Damn it I'm supposed to be mad at him.

_**Just thought that I would through in a cute chapter that didn't have much to do with Resident Evil. But anyway let me know what you think.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**WolfsGirl (previously LeonsGirl95)**_


	22. Dragon's Fire

_**Not really much to say just making up for the time that pasted that I didn't update because of my loose of Internet.**_

**Love and Fear**

Chapter 22 Dragon's Fire

**Leon's POV**

Coming in here I knew Jess would hit me when I got back but it would be worth it. Next thing I know the dragonheads are moving, looking behind them I see cultists operating them. And of course they have to start breathing fire, I try as fast as I can to snipe them all out. After doing that I continue to walk forward and a third dragonhead pops out breathing fire at me.

I go behind a heat shield and cultists start pouring out of a tower just ahead of me. So I start shooting and continue doing that until they stop coming. For the last dragon it was a little tricky, I waited behind one of two heat shield and once the dragon started breathing out fire I ran to the other side and sniped him out before he could turn the dragons head towards me.

After getting rid of him I went up the steps to a blue box and grabbed the loin ornament. Going back through the dragon's lair and getting back on the platform on my way to a slap in the face.

"Leon Scott Kennedy! Don't you ever do that again or I swear to God I'll kill you myself," Jess yells at me and then does something I didn't expect to come after the stunt I pulled. She launched herself into my arms and hugged me tightly to her.

Wrapping my arms around her I promise her I won't if I can help it. Untangling myself from her all three of us board the railcar and ride into the audience hall. Collecting whatever we could we walk back to the mural and each on of us placed an ornament in its place.

Walking through the doorway we walked to the left and up the stairs. The only things we found were some gold bars behind Saddlers portrait and a hand grenade. After looking around we walked back down to the lower level.

We walked through a door and we hopped over a fence to get to the tramcar. We boarded the tramcar. Once we got to the arrival point we entered the annex.

Examining the royalty busts I point out that grails need to be placed in their hands probably to unlock the door to the next area.

I lead Ashley onto one of four pressure pads and then Jess onto another, and then I push two knight statues onto the other two pressure pads. When I'm done with that a door opens up for us.

We meet with our dear friend Salazar, note my sarcasm, and he sends the ceiling after us. Jess and I both pull out our blacktails and each shoot two of four jewels in the ceiling to keep it from smashing us into pancakes.

We continue down a stone corridor and for some reason Jess pulls out the rifle and I quickly understand. As soon as Jess and I walk through the doorway bar shoot up blocking us from Ash and a wrecking machine is coming straight towards us.

Jess aims through the bars while I try to calm Ash down at least a little bit. Jess shots the two drivers and the bars go down but the machine doesn't stop so I grab Ashley's arm and pull her into the room. Shortly after pulling her in the machine comes crashing through the doorway.

"Thanks Leon," she says to me and I nod back to her. Looking at Jess though she doesn't look so great.

"Jess you ok?" I ask her and she just coughs into her hand. "Damn it we need to get the virus out of us fast!" I slightly curse. We really do need to get the plagas out of s before we become one of them; I'm not looking forward to that at all.

"Yea I'll be fine at the moment we need to figure out how we're going to continue on without getting killed," she says to me and I know she's right I just want to make sure she's ok.

Opening the red box we find the first grail, the queen's grail. Ashley opens the cabinet and finds an elegant chessboard. Breaking the padlock we leave the area.

_**Wow a whole chapter based on Leon's POV. I thought it was needed since the story is mainly from Jess' POV. Next chapter I'm going to make it partly Ashley's POV. Anyway review.**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**WolfsGirl (Previously LeonsGirl95)**_


	23. Why Oh Why Ashley

_**Wow lots of chapters in a day don't you think. Anyway as I said before not much to say.**_

**Love and Fear**

Chapter 23 Why Oh Why Ashley

**Ashley's POV**

We all walked on to the next area and Leon grabbed some ammo. He then told me to wait and he looked at Jess and she nodded. I have no idea why when he didn't say anything, maybe it was some look he gave her telling or asking her something.

He walked forward while Jess stayed with me after walking just a few feet from us the armor swung their axes at Leon. I turned when I heard Jess let out a small scream. After the axe hits the ground the armor falls apart. Then it happens a second time and once Leon is through he tells us to come on over.

Once again I'm told to stay, probably a wise choice because I wouldn't be of much help if I were to go anywhere with them that required fighting. Jess and Leon walked into the next room and that's the last I saw of them for a little while.

**Leon's POV**

Jess and I left Ashley and walked into the room in front of us. Evidently her guts acting up again because she just goes and grabs the grenades from her belt and then grabs the grail on the center pedestal.

I'm guessing that I was right about her gut because right after she grabs the grail three Armaduras appear in front of us. Jess and I look at each other and nod she goes to one end of the room and I go to the other.

The three end up having to split up one goes toward her the other two head to me. We both toss a grenade at them and they kneel and we run past them. Pressing our backs together we toss another and after they stand from that one we toss a flash grenade.

Running around we collect whatever's hanging around the room and then we head back to Ashley. Walking until we get to double doors I turn to see a broken window and we all jump through it. Climbing up the ladder; walking around then I jump down into the ballroom and turn to caught Jess and Ashley.

I see Jess pointing out to something so I look and see what the hell she's pointing at and I see this big ass hive thing just hanging from the ceiling. Before Jess or I could do anything a Novistador comes out of the hive and grabs Ashley.

"God damn it Ashley would you quit being taken! Seriously it's starting to get old and you only been taken like three times!" Jess yells at Ashley who probably can't even hear her anymore.

"Babe calm down we'll get her back for good soon I promise. Then we'll go home and then I plan on taking you out on a real date," I say to her and you can see her automatically calm down at the sound of going home or the thought of going on a date, I'm not quite sure which one it is.

Then all the sudden a swarm of them shoot of from inside the hive. Standing our ground we both pull out a gun and start shooting before they can get anywhere near us. Once we have them slightly contained Jess yells to me telling me to throw the lever to the drawbridge.

I throw the lever but the chains that I didn't see were stopping the bridge from falling. So what do I do, I shoot the damn chains so we can get the hell out of here. By the time I'm done with that Jess is done and running to me.

"Ok let's get the hell out of here while we can," she says to me and I'm right behind her and out the doors.

Looking around the only place we see we can run to is a tower; so racing to it we go west and up the stairs. The catapults start firing at us. Taking out the cultists on the balcony behind the tower we continue to navigate to the front.

Not being able to find a clear shot of the operators of the catapults we go around to the east side of the tower and slip in.

_**All right I'm cutting it off there and we'll all have to wait until the next chapter to see what happens.**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**WolfsGirl **_


	24. Clock Tower Terror

_**Once again nothing to say. Hope you enjoy.**_

**Love and Fear**

Chapter 24 Clock Tower Terror

**Jess' POV**

Deciding that it was better to be safe than sorry I pulled out the rifle and looked all around to make sure the no one other than Leon and I were in there. While looking around I notice that there are wooden wedges just wedged in between the gears of the tower.

"Hey babe there are pieces of wood in between the gears," I say to him while still looking through the scope on the rifle.

"Try and shoot them and see what happens," He says to me. So I do what he had said and I started shot the first one. We then climbed a ladder and continued up, Leon looked around for things that we needed while I shot the wedges.

After that we climbed up to the next level. Going around the balcony and up the steps to a table we collected the ritual preparation file. Walking towards the lever at the end of the balcony I spotted another wedge and shot it just as Leon through the lever.

As soon as we did that the whole tower soon became flooded with enemies. Without even looking at Leon I started back down to the lower level sniping out the snipers and then made my way back up and started taking out the ones with the dynamite sticks.

When I was finished with those ones I started in on the enemies that were climbing after me. Leon and I dropped back to the bottom when I was done with the stalkers and shot those that were hiding around the area. When we were through getting rid of everyone we exited the tower.

Getting through all the enemies was the easy part and leaving the tower was easy but getting across the bridge was the hard part. We had to get through a group of shield bearing zealots and when we were done with that we walked farther onto the bridge and we had more enemies come from both in front of us and behind us.

"Babe if we don't get through this I want you to know that I love you," I said to Leon and he just looked at me like you shouldn't even be saying that let alone thinking that. So I kept my mouth shut and I continued trying to keep my head on my shoulders.

Going through the doors we found trouble rising there were several cultists and two Garradors not that far from where we were standing. This was going to be bad because two Garradors was twice as bad as one Garrador, but two Garradors and some cultists that was a deadly combination. Looking at each other we had no idea what we were going to do so we were going to wing it.

I took out the two cultists on the left and Leon took the ones on the right. We shot at the same time, not on purpose but at least it confused the Garradors for at least a few. We both took on a Garrador and we both made it a live in the end. Yet who knows who long that's going to last.

_**Sorry guys I would type up more but I'm tired and I had a lot of homework so I couldn't start typing until a little while ago. Review on the chapters I put up and let me know what you think.**_

_**Lots of Love**_


	25. The Pit

_**Sorry guys about the short chapter last night I was just too tired to write anymore but this weekend I'm all yours. I promise to write as much as I can this weekend. Any way here's the next chapter.**_

**Love and Fear **

Chapter 25 The Pit

Going through the next passage leads us to a cultist in a mask and then to three more cultists and after that it lead us to another four cultists that showed up from a secret door near the entrance. Entering the next room we meet one of our favorite people and ..... Ashley.

"Well hello Mr. Kennedy, Miss Graham. I wasn't expecting to see you for quite some time," Salazar says to us with his creepy annoying voice.

"Salazar, what the hell are you doing to her?!" I some what scream at him while looking at Ashley trapped between two guards weapons.

"Ah you missed the ceremony to bad so sad," the bastard said to me while avoiding the question. "Well I really didn't want to have to do this to you Miss Graham but you've kept getting in my way so I have no choice. Getting rid of Mr. Kennedy was always in the plan but plans change I guess," he said and that freaked me out.

Before you know it Leon and I are falling through a trap door underneath us with nothing but feet and feet of air before having to smash into the ground to an utmost unpleasant death.

"Jess! Leon!" I hear Ashley scream as we're falling. I guess Leon was good at winging it because before i know it he has pulled out his grappling hook and has grabbed my waist and we're flying in mid air.

"Where's the lovely sound of two bodies hitting the ground to their death?" we hear Salazar ask no one in particular through the speaker not far from where we're hanging.

I give Leon a smirk and I'm sure he knows what I'm thinking because he has his own smirk on his handsome face.

"If your going to pull out your gun and shoot it then we're having the same thoughts," he whispered in my ear and I nodded telling him that that was my plan in the first place. So I pull out my blacktail and pull the trigger, the sound of Salazar yelling was music to my ears.

When we were done with annoying Salazar we started our descend down to the bottom of where ever this tunnel goes. At the bottom we find what seems to be a pit where Salazar disposes those that no longer serve a purpose to him.

I cautiously walk over to a cultists that was slumped against a wall that was holding a crown. I showed Leon saying that if we could find the pieces we could sell it for a good price. He nodded and we were on our way.

We climbed up the ladder and up through the passage. Looking through the drains we found several things not much was of use though. We head in to a room and look around finding a liquid nitrogen container and some very useful things for the future. We also found an elevator that doesn't work because the power is out.

"Looks like we're going to have to find the power box in order to get out," Leon says to me. I give him a no duh look, he puts his hands up in the surrender position.

As we left the room we had to dodge something. Having no idea what it is we just starting running. Running into the next room we find we make our way around the fence. As we were going around we found some ammo and a green herb. On the back wall we find the power switch and throw it.

Heading back to the closed entrance I press the button and the stupid thing was taking so long that we had to survive against what I'm assuming is Salazar's bodyguard thingy. Pointing out to Leon the nitrogen tanks I make a pushing motion with my hands and I'm assuming that he got what I was trying to say because when the creature showed up he pushing the tank over.

While it was frozen Leon and I started shooting at the son of a bitch. But after a little while it shrugged off the ice coating and we had to do it all over again. Thank God though the the closed door opened so we could leave.

As soon as we saw the door open we dashed out of the room and down the corridor.

"Leon think we'll ever get a break sometime soon?" I asked him and since he laughed unhumorusly I took that for a no. So we kept running like our lives depended on it, wait they DO!!

Stopping at the next tank we wait for the thing to show then we knock it over. We then start shooting and afer a time I grab Leon and run. We run to the next room and do the same thing we've been doing. We then run to the room where the elevator should be.

Deciding that instead of taking the change of just running and the thing come after us in the future we stayed and fought then when we finished it we picked up the crown jewel and then get in the elevator and leave.

_**Sorry guys I would have had this up yesterfay but I was watching movies and I kept getting destracted. Any way I promise no more movie that will destract me. I also promise to write as much and as fast as my fingers can type.**_

_**Lots of Love**_


	26. Please oh Please Don't Let Me Get Killed

_**OK my next chapter of the day. I really mean I promises this time, I've just been destracted and I've you don't believe me you can ask my friends. I would like to say once again I don't own Resident Evil 4 or it's charaters. The only things that I own are Jess, some events ( those fo you that have played the game will know what ones that I own and don't), and some quotes because I don't remember all that was said because i haven't played in a while.**_

**Love and Fear**

Chapter 26 Please oh Please Don't Let Me Get Killed

Stepping off the elevator Leon and I find a green herb, some rifle ammo, a hand grenade,handgun ammo, and Luis' second Memo. We also met up with the merchant to tune up our weapons and sell what we don't need.

Going through the tunnel we saw two villagers standing there like they were waiting for something. Who knows maybe they were waiting for us, you never know.

I nod towards the one on the left for Leon and then I shoot the one on the right two seconds before Leon shoots the one on the left. We find some handgun ammo and some pesetas. We read the warning and the we continue through the passage.

I decide that this time I would let Leon do some sniping since I've done most of it for a while. So I pretty much stand there while he sniped them out, and he was pretty fast at it too. So I didn't have to stand there that long.

To pretty much sum things up we fought against a bunch of villagers and went against a chainsaw swinging maniac. Then blew up a rock that was in ou way to the next room.

Walking into the next room we walked to the door and when we got there not one but **TWO** Gigantes stomp into the room.

"Leon climb up the ladder and use the winch. I'll destract them until you get half way across then I'm sure they'll have spotted you. Then I'll use the winch and you do the same thing I did. We'll alturnate back and forth," I said to him before we had to dodge the on coming Gigantes.

Shockingly my plan worked one of us would use the winch then the person on the ground would destract them by shooting them, we went like that until they bent down and the parasite emerged from their backs. We would then climb on their backs and cut at the parasites.

We went on like that until the two of them went down and we got double the reward. Then we left and found that we walked into a cave filled with Novistadors. We shot and fired at those that we could reach then we went back to the cave and waited for them to come. When they were finished coming we walked out and read an incription about two lights.

Then Leon and I walked into another cave and hit a switch the emitted a ray of light and then a bunch of novistadors came funneling in. We exited and foud another switch and the second ray of light shown.

Instead of waiting for them to show we run for the exit ad press the switch on the revealed door and we quickly ran for it. We came across giant stones that were rise and then smashing into the ground. We go through and then about midway we find a switch and throw it having no idea what it does.

We run under the first stone in front of us and find that the switch had stopped the second stone. We waited for the third to rise and we ran.

Taking the Royal Insignia we combined it with the crown and the crown jewel. I examined the sarcophagus and the platform raised to the surface some how.

We found a letter from Ada, oh joy. We met with the merchant again and then we continued on our way. We end up meeting with a large group of villagers which wasn't hard with the two of us. Looking around we find a door that requires a "sacrifice". We then hop through on open window behind a building and start turning a crank.

We climb down the pit that had been uncovered. To sum up the next area we pretty much looked for things we would need and then shot and killed some villagers and found the exit door was locked and the key was well-guarded.

_'AHHH!! When will it end?' _I thought to myself. There in the window was a chainsaw maniac and then opening the door in the downstairs there was another chainsaw maniac. So I quickly and quietly shut the door.

"Jess, probably the only way we're going to be able to get rid of both of them is to split up. You climb up the ladder and I'll deal with the one down here ok?" Leon said to me while I was starting to feel like i was going to pee my pants.

So we split up, me up the ladder Leon throug the door. It wasn't easy getting rid of the maniac since there was normally only one and Leon and I both went against it at once. To top that off while we were going against them villagers were climbing through the windows.

We did kill them though without getting ourselves killed in the process. We got 10,000 pesetas a piece for it. We take the key and then we use the key to unlock the door and left after getting rid of lingering villagers.

Walking in the room before we even get a few steps in the ceiling starts to decend. I spot Las Plagas and throw a flash grenade then I shot the last gem in the ceiling. Continueing to the next room and down the ramp we come to another area that could change that course of our lives.

_**All right there's the next chapter. I'm getting kind of tired so I probably won't put up another chapter. Then again I might we'll just have to see. Please review guys I really want to know what you guys think.**_

_**Lots of Love**_


	27. Mine Cart

_**Sorry guys I would have had a few more chapters up over the weekend but I've had a lot going on. I've had homework every night and this is the first night I've had a night off. I'm going to try and have at least two chapters up tonight maybe more if I don't get tired or if I've still got time before I have to go to bed.**_

**Love and Fear**

Chapter 27 Mine Cart

**Leon's POV**

_'Damn you'd think that things would die down after a while but no they just keep getting worse.' _I thought to myself. I was getting pretty annoyed that Saddler and Salazar won't just give up already because they can't win.

Looking over to Jess I wonder how she's doing. She hasn't gone though this before while I have, I'll admit that it's a little different than Raccoon City but it's pretty damn close. After we opened the door we came across a mine cart.

Looking at each other we just shrugged our shoulders and climbed to the front cart. I grabbed the rifle to look ahead and I saw a couple of villagers just inside the tunnel. So what do I do? I snipe them out before they spot us and decide to turn us into dinner like the cop back in the village.

When I was done sniping them out I grabbed Jess' hand and we jumped to the middle cart. She pulls the trigger to her blacktail and the bullet hits the lever. We jump back to the front cart and I was hoping that we would get to enjoy the rid. Yea right like that would ever happen.

We've got villagers trying to jump into the carts with us while we're trying to shoot them before they have a chance to actually get aboard. As we were going along trying to keep villagers from the carts Jess was not yelling but she wasn't speaking in Spanish and we ended up nearly getting rammed in the head with a wooden board.

Half the time we wouldn't have time to shoot the boards so we'd duck and the villagers who weren't paying attention would get a crack in the head by the board and most of the time they ended up going over the side.

**No one's POV**

Somewhere not far from where Leon and Jess are a villager pulls a lever and the mine carts just stop. While the carts were down villager upon villagers were climbing into the carts and trying to have a go at them.

One of the villagers was a chain-saw carrying maniac. Jess decided that she was going to shoot the lever and they were off again. As they were going the two of them were shooting off whatever guns they had in their hands.

Once again there were boards in the tunnel threatening to take off their heads but they didn't. After a little bit Leon and Jess have no choice but to jump a long distance or die from a giant ass fall. Having the right timing they both jump.

_**Sorry guys this chapter was so short I didn't realize that the section was so short. I promise to make the next one longer. REVIEW people.**_

_**Lots of Love from your girl**_


	28. Salazar's Fall

_**Ok I'm so sorry I've had a friend over all weekend she's still here but we're in the middle of playing Resident Evil. We've only been playing like 12 hours and we're almost done with the whole game.**_

**Love and Fear**

Chapter 28 Salazar's Fall

**Jess' POV**

Ok this is not cool, I just jumped over a long ass gap and now the only thing hat's keeping me from falling to my death is Leon's legs.

"Leon hurry the hell up. I know I'm not helping you by adding this extra weight but you're the only thing that's keeping me from falling!" I yell at him from where I'm hanging.

"I'm trying. It's not exactly easy when you're hanging on for two people and the wood is not exactly sanded down for you!" he yelled right back at me. I wasn't sure wether it was because he was annoyed at me or the fact that he's trying not to move so much that I end up letting go of him. I'll go with the second one though.

Eventually Leon got us both up on the platform with every body part still there. Walking down the platform we opened the door and walked into the chamber. We grab the Stone of Sacrifice from a pedestal that was in the middle of the chamber.

That revealed a secret area. We headed in and climbed the ladder we ended up back in the area with the locked door saying it needed to be opened with a "sacrifice". We used the stone to open the door and we boarded the lift and went where ever it took us.

Walking a little ways we came across a giant statue of Salazar. Go figure I guess it was either Salazar or Saddler. Walking down the stairs we head towards a bridge going across the water. Go figure though the two middle pieces en up going under water.

Going up the stairs to our left we start shooting at the guy in the red robe. Once we're done with that guy we take out the zealot cultists people that are heading up the stairs towards us. Going to the other side we climb up the ladder take out who ever is up there and then walk to the edge of the platform.

Using the guns we have in our hands, blacktails, we start shooting at who ever is near us or across from us. When most of them are gone we jump across and of course I get hit with a fucking arrow. So I turn and I shoot the living hell out of them. I smile to myself when they go down.

So this is all you people need to know is that Leon and I shot a bunch of idiots and pulled two switches or levers or whatever the hell you want to call them. They made the two platforms come up and then we walked on them an of course nothing is that easy is it.

Salazar's statue came to life. We ran it chased us. We dodged the pillars as they came tumbling down and we shot the lock on the door and ran through. Salazar ran after us and we ran some more and then we had to jump.

This time though I actually made it across and didn't have to hang onto Leon's legs. We pulled ourselves up and we continued on our way. We walked through the door and once again we meet with Salazar.

"Ah Mr. Kennedy, Ms. Graham I'm sorry to say this but I must go I have some things to attend to," Salazar said to us. I just was to pissed at him and Saddler I took my knife out and I threw it at his hand. He didn't even see it coming.

He laughed a nervous little laugh and his left hand I guess since we already killed his right hand, grabbed the knife and threw right back at us. Salazar holding his hand ran into an elevator and he and his left hand rode up.

"Damn it! He needs to just die!" I say half to no one and half to Leon.

"You're right about that. I wouldn't put it in those words but you're right," he says to me with a laugh in his voice.

Since I don't really feel like say all this over again I'll shorten it. Leon and I go up the stairs and take out those that are near us or that have dropped from a higher level. We climb onto the lift and we pushed off a box and then Leon hit the switch.

As we were going up we had to shoot anyone and everyone that jumped onto the left with us. We had to go on like that until we got to the very top. Then we walked around collecting whatever was hanging around. We walked over to the smaller lift and once again we went up.

We went to the merchant and sold and bought what we might need. We sold what we knew we wouldn't. Then we walked through the doors only to meet up with Salazar once again.

"Ah ha-ha you just missed her. The ritual is complete, Ashley left with a few of my friends to an island," he said to us with his creepy little voice.

"What? No," I whispered to myself in disbelief. I could tell that Leon had heard me because I could see his head turn towards me out of the corner of my eye. _'Damn it! I swear to God I'm going to kill Salazar and Saddler for planning this and then taking Ashley.' _I thought to myself.

After that I just didn't pay any attention to anything Salazar said, that is until he and his left hand were swallowed into the mouth of a plant. Two seconds later a giant head comes flying out of the plant with a giant yellow eye.

"Ok Jess listen to me I know you're pissed and scared but trust me we're going to get her back you just need to take your anger out on Salazar. Besides he's part of the reason why we're all here in this mess," I hear Leon say to me. I just nod my head grab the TMP and start shooting at the eye.

I'm glad we got the rocket launcher because other wise we might be dead. I had been shooting and I was to busy to see Leon grabbing the rocket launcher and after a little bit the head opened it's mouth and Leon just fired and Salazar go bye bye.

_**See that was a lot longer wasn't it? Thanks for all of those that review. Please review I'd love to read what you guys think of the story. I'm thinking of writing a sequel. Like the lives of Jess and Leon after Spain and what goes on in their lives. Tell me if you guys what me to because if so I need to start thinking of ideas that's why I'm asking now inside of at the end. Let me know and review.**_

_**Lots of Love**_


	29. The Dock and the Island

_**I'm so sorry you guys. First I have no Internet and then my computer decides so be a butt. I promise that whenever I have free time I'm going to type. It just depends on how much homework I have. I'm going to try to type a lot this weekend but I have a project due next Friday and my partner went home today so I'm going to have to see how she's feeling other I might not have time to type but if she's not feeling better then we're going to have to work on Monday. I'll let you guys know when I know.**_

**Love and Fear**

Chapter 29 The Dock and Island

We went around and shot whatever barrels we could find, the bad thing though was that I once again I got attacked by a fucking snake. Those little buggers hurt like hell whenever you get bit. At least they aren't poisonous.

"Looks like there's only one way down," I said to Leon with pretty much no emotion in my voice. I was still in shock about the fact that I was too late to stop anything from happening to my sister.

"Hey hey," he said to me in a soft comforting voice. "There was nothing we could have done to stop them. No matter how much we wish that there were. Now I promise you that we are going to get Ashley back no matter what it takes."

Looking at him I almost believed him but he couldn't know that for sure. I nodded my head anyway wanting to believe that that were true.

We followed the passage to the merchant. We sold, we bought and we conquered. When we were done we kicked down a door and continued through the passage having no idea and some what of an idea of what laid ahead of us. If that makes any since.

Oh yippee, Ada's back! God what the hell does she want. I know that she doesn't want to help us since she's working for Wesker.

"What a ride guys?" she asked us. And even though I wanted to say no so badly I knew that Ada was probably going to be the only opportunity for us to get to the island where Ash is being held.

I nod to Leon and he tells her sure. So before I know it Leon is sitting next to Ada in the front of the boat while I'm in the back just missing the water as it comes straight at me.

"Well guys this is my stop," she says to us and I notice the grappling hook in her hand and then before I know it the boat is going around in circles.

"Jesus!!" Leon and I say at the same time. He grabs the wheel and gets the boat under control. We head towards a cave and we were on the island.

We walked around the area until we got to the fork in the road. We picked the one on the right having no idea where it would lead us to. Going down the path we hear Ashley before we even see her. When we do see her she's thrown over someone shoulder and being carried through a door.

Continuing we see a spot light. I notice out of the corner of my eye that Leon was taking out his gun to shoot it out but I had a different plan in mind. I push his gun down before he pulls the trigger and then I jump across the gap between where we are and where the actual island was.

Almost immediately I was spotted which was exactly what I wanted. Then when I could see people coming I jumped back over and turned around. Pulled out my gun as soon as I could then I pulled the trigger.

We just kept firing as they came. When they tried to jump over we were a step ahead of them all ready firing and they landed in the water before they could even make it to the other side of dry land.

After Leon shot the last one we both jumped over to the opposite side. He grabs the handgun ammo on one of the crates. Just as I thought that things might let up just a little bit a very muscular infected guy that's carrying a Gatling gun drops to the ground from a tower.

Leon and I look at each other and nod. We split up and take him on from to different sides not giving him a chance to shoot at one of us. We collected our prize and took on a few straggling enemies before continuing on our way.

Walking up to the door where we had seen them take Ashley through I noticed that it was kind of like the door where we had to us the false eye except that we had to use lights. I smirk and evidently Leon saw my smirk.

"What are you thinking?" he asks me a little unsure if he actual wants to know what the hell is going on in my strange mind. I'd be unsure to if I were him.

"Notice the mirror like things all around us with laser like lights?" I respond and ask him. I see his nod. "This door is almost like the door where we had to us the false eye to unlock it. This time though we have to use the lights."

"How the hell do you come up with these things?" he asks me with amazement in his voice.

"You get a lot of free time when you live in the White House and the only way you can leave is if I have an agent with me. So I tended to stay home and write and read," I told him as I made my way towards the first ladder that would lead me to the roof where a mirror would be.

After I was done with my mirrors and I was done directing Leon I moved the last mirror and the door opened.

"I was so right!" I exclaimed excitedly. We walked up to the door and went through it. Jumped over sand bags and collected some ammo. I started down the path before Leon and the next thing I know I'm being pulled back and there's a loud crash right in front of me.

I know that it's Leon that I'm laying on so I turn onto my stomach and give him a kiss. Now let me tell you for a tough government agent he can be really gentle especially when he's giving you a kiss. I've noticed that he has three different kisses. He has the soft gentle kiss like the one I just got. He has an in between kiss where it's almost like he's afraid he's going to break me but he doesn't want to be to gentle . And the last one is where there's a lot of frustration between us or I've been put into some kind of danger.

Then again I find it sexy when a man gets rough and leaves his mark. At least when it's not actually meant to hurt me like someone smacking me. I can't quite explain it so I hope that you guys got that because if not, use your imagination.

After getting up and helping Leon we continued into the cave. I decided to take a short break so Leon went around to see if there was anything that would be of any use to us in the present or future. Then we climbed a ladder to the cliffs above.

_**That's a pretty long chapter don't you think? I'm going to try to have one if not two chapter up before I have to go to bed. Review and let me know what you think. **_

_**Lots of Love**_


	30. Cliffs and Twists

_**Nothing really to say other than here's another chapter and I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Oh my friend is going to be at school tomorrow but we probably won't start our project till Sunday or Monday. Well here's another chapter.**_

**Love and Fear**

Chapter 30 Cliffs and Twists

Some people feel tired, some people feel mad, others don't know how to feel. I fall into the last category. I don't know whether to be mad that we always seem to be just one step behind them. I don't know whether to be scared that I might not get to Ashley in time to save her from becoming that. I don't know whether I should be glad that Leon is here with me to help me through this.

I really don't know but then when I look in Leon's eyes I know that I'm all of the above. I'm mad that we're a step behind. I'm scared that I might not get to her in time. But to be honest I'm more grateful that Leon's here to comfort me than I am mad or scared.

I feel Leon's hand in my and I know that no matter what he'll be there for me. He hops through a window and as I get ready to go through the window I heard a gun shot then I jumped through the window.

I see Leon standing up from grabbing whatever the person left behind. I quickly jogged over to him and we jumped over a gap and through another window. Looking at Leon with a confused expression he just shook his head. I understood a few moments later.

Leon had jumped back out the window and then back in after someone cried out. They started coming and we started shooting.

We climbed up somewhere and stood to the side of a pile of cement blocks. Not having a clue to what lies ahead of us I pull out the semi-auto rifle to have a look and see if anyone if near by. There is.

I shoot the crossbow archer and any enemies that are near by and in my range. Then we move over and I hand to gun to Leon. Seeing his confused expression I let him know why.

"I can't have all of the fun. I got to let you have some. Plus I'm a little tired so my aim's not going to be the greatest."

I see him nod before he pulls the gun up and looks through the scope before shooting the rest of the enemies. I notice him looking around and I realize why once I see where he has the gun aimed. There on the level above and across from us is an enemy carrying a rocket launcher.

He shoots a barrel which was evidently an exploding barrel since there was an explosion. The more bullets he shot the more explosions I heard. So either there was a lot of barrels or there were people carrying dynamite sticks that they never got to throw.

I see he's done and I just groan not wanting to get up from the spot I sat down while he was shooting.

"Oh come on Jess. The faster we move to faster we can get to Ashley. And the faster we find a way to get the parasite out of us. And the faster we can get out of here," he responds to my groan.

Of course as soon as we moved forward another group of people landed from somewhere above us. I shake my head towards Leon letting him know not to bother with them just run. So we head through a tunnel and up a slope killing crazies as we go.

We end up in a small cave with shotgun shells and a green herb. We head right back out of the cave once we get whatever we find. Then Leon jumps of the side of the bridge and holds his arms out for me to jump into.

I know not to argue about him holding his arms out for me to jump into because no matter what he's just going to keep doing it. Plus I think it's kind of nice that he's being a gentleman. Not many guys do that now a day. Believe me I should know.

I look at the slope. "Going up!" I say somewhat chipper for the first time since I found out Ashley had gone here to the island.

Leon chuckles at me and just follows me as I start jogging up the slope. The dum dums start showing up at the bottom and without letting Leon know what I'm doing I shoot the barrels in the wagon and send it rolling down to where everyone is waiting.

"Well that was a show. A little warning would be nice next time you decide to shoot something that explodes so I don't jump up in the air,Ok?" I hear him say next to me.

I shrug pressing the switch going down the next slope. And there standing right in front of us is the merchant. I'm not even going to ask how the hell he got here before we did. That in its self is too complicated.

Once again we're walking down another passage only to end up having to take cover behind cargo crates. This time Leon hands the rifle to me and I get to snipe out the enemies that are lurking around the area. Then we go through the door.

_**Ok I guess I didn't get this chapter up last night but I have all weekend to put up chapters. My friend and I are not going to start the project until Monday that way we don't have to waste our weekend and we have an entire week to due the project. The project won't take that long to do so don't worry everyone I should have time to update unless I get stuck with a bunch of homework. Review.**_

_**Lots of Love**_


	31. My Living Hell

_**Nothing to say on my part. Just want to say review and I hope you guys keep reading. I really would like to know whether or not you guys want me to put up a sequel when I'm done with this one. So either message me or send a review letting me know what you want and how you're liking this story.**_

**Love and Fear**

Chapter 31 My Living Hell

I always wonder what could have been and what will be. Now I'm wondering what would have happened if my dad didn't send me here with Leon. Would we have even met? If we did meet would we have felt the same about each other as we do now?

"Hey you ok there? You're kind of spacing out on me," Leon asks me. I turn to look at him and saw nothing but concern in his eyes. Right then and there all my thoughts about what would have been were replaced on what will be.

"Yea I'm fine sorry. I'm just worried about how Ash's is doing," I said. I wasn't really lying because I was worried about her well being.

"She'll be fine," he says to me wrapping an arm around my shoulders. He gives me a light squeeze before heading over to a locker to see if there's anything in it.

And of course when is there not anything in a locker? In it was a green herb and going down the corridor and around the corner I open a dumpster where an Incendiary Grenade was just waiting to be found.

Seeing Leon go out in front of me in a protective stance gave me butterflies in my stomach. Then the butterflies disappeared as soon as he opened the door leading to the kitchen where a really freaky looking guy in a mask was waiting.

After taking him out I went and grabbed the green herb off the counter while Leon found shotgun shells in a duralumin case.

Walking throughout the kitchen we go past some rotten meat that you could smell. As we were walking someone comes out of a roaster and oh of course just has to grab a hold of me. At least Leon got to the son of a bitch before he could do a while lot of real damage.

On our way out we pick up a hand grenade. Going around two corners we come across a giant, chubby dude wearing armor and a pickaxe. We get rid of him then we started walking again which only led to more people coming after us.

In another suit case like thing we find the Red Stone of Faith that I put into the lynx statue which we found a little while back. After smashing some barrels we found a yellow herb and some pesetas. Going upstairs we enter another room where I can hear Ashley cries for Leon and I to help her.

Going around the corner we find monitors allowing us to see what they're doing to her. Let me tell you if I was down there I would have given them a good piece of my mind, not so much in words though.

Then once again Leon is dragging me to the next room. We met up with the merchant before going past him and are met with some more dynamite throwing peoples. I shoot, Leon shoots, we all shoot.

Shoot one in the head the rest go bye bye with the big explosion that follows the death of one. Then after they were all gone three crossbow archers stand up to the position. Not wanting to get hit I pulled Leon over to the side and then pulled out a grenade.

When the garage door shut I pulled him back to the spot we were just in. I had the grenade at the ready and when the door opened I tossed it far enough that it would make it in there but not far enough that it would bounce off the wall and back out here.

Walking in cautiously we looked around to see if anyone was still alive.. We collected whatever we could find and went through the double doors in front of us.

Going up the stairs we collected what was there then we went back down the stairs only to do the same thing we did upstairs.

Going to one door I try to open it only to find it locked. I looked at Leon and he just shook his head saying that the other door was locked also.

"We need some kind of key in order to get the doors open," he said to me. Now that just ticked me off a little. Why did everything have to be so damn difficult?

So we go back up the stairs since there's nothing we can do until we find the keys to open the doors. Leon opens the red cabinet on the right grabbing something I didn't see what it was. Then we go through another set of double doors at the end of the hall.

"Well looks like we're going to have to figure this out in order to get through and into the room," Leon says and it sort of sounds like he's annoyed. I get why he would be but seriously this thing is going to be a piece of cake.

"You go sit, I'll do this just take a break until I'm done with this," I ordered him. "God knows you need it," I muttered under my breath so he couldn't hear me.,

Looking at the puzzle I notice two arrows, one at the bottom and one at the top. I figure that the arrows need to start from the top and end at the bottom. I turn the blue panels once, the green ones twice, and the red ones three times.

"Oh what do you know the doors open," I say to Leon and after hearing his whine I grab his hand saying, "Come on babe when we get home you can sleep and rest all you want."

We go into the room finding Luis' third memo and some ammo. the best part though was finding the freezer card in the dead man's hand.

As we were leaving what I'm guessing was a Regenerator came walking into the room. From what I read in Luis' memo we need a Infrared Scope in order to kill these guys. So as I see Leon pulling out his gun I grab his hand and run straight past it.

Going out into the hallway we come across another one. We run past it barely missing get hit in the face. Leon pulls out the freezer key and unlocks the door. We run straight into the room not wanting to stay there longer than we had to.

_**Ok there's chapter 31. Wow I can't believe I've typed that many chapter up. Well I'm going to do my hair then I'm going to get started on the next chapter. Hopefully I'll have typed up a bunch of chapters so I can finish this one and get started on the next one. If I don't start hearing from people whether or not they want a sequel I'll just start typing it and if people don't like it I'll quit. Any who review and let me know what you think.**_

_**Lots of Love**_


	32. Finding What Was Lost

_**Well there's nothing that I have to say so I'll leave it at review and tell me whether or not you guys want a sequel.**_

**Love and Fear**

Chapter 32 Finding What Was Lost

So much still needs to be done before I can get home and spend my time with Leon and Ashley without having to worry about getting killed. But if you look at it what we're doing will be worth it in the end if we don't give up.

We smash what we can and grab what we can. Going to the first machine we see I grab the freezer key from Leon and insert it. I rewrite all the data. Doing that allowed us to obtain the Waste Disposal Area key. I deactivate the cryogenic freezer in the corner.

Walking into a tiny little area Leon opens a locker and what do you now, there's the infrared scope sitting in it.

Just in case we attach the infrared scope with the rifle and kept it with us. Right after Leon had put the scope on the rifle a regenerator comes through the door straight at us. Since Leon all ready has the rifle in his hand he starts shooting at the Regenerator.

After it explodes it leaves behind 5000 pesetas. Walking out of the freezer we find two more Regenerators in the hallway. Leon and I go down a short passage and he then passes the gun onto me. Looking through the scope I see the freakiest thing that I've since for a while.

So I shoot a t the reddish pink spots on its body then when that one blows into a pile of goo I pass the rifle back to Leon allowing him to kill off the last one.

Going back to the Autopsy Room Leon kills the Regenerator that we left in there before we went into the freezer room. Smashing the glass in a nearby cabinet I grab an emerald.

We go back to the stairs and use the Waste Disposal key on the door the says Flammable Liquid and then we entered.

After going around the corner I open the door and grab the emerald in front of the control console. I let Leon have a few moments of peace while I pick up all the enemies on the ground with the grab-it device.

I pick up the enemies and drop them into the gap on the other side. After I've done that three times the stupid thing stops working.

"Babe we're going to have to move. The thing stopped working so we're going to have to go back to square one," I tell him and I feel really bad that I have to make him move when he's exhausted.

After finally getting him to get his sexy ass up and move we head done and take out the rest of the enemies that are on the ground. We go to the lower level and then continue through to the next area.

Going down the corridor we actually come to Ashley's holding cell with two big ass guards. So after taking them down I run over to Ashley to make sure she's ok.

"Ashley are you ok?" I ask her with panic in my voice.

"I'm fine Jess I just want to get out of here and go home," she half said and half whined.

"I promise Leon and I are going to do everything in our power to get you out of here and back home," I said to her. "I've got to go now but I promise I'll be back and when have I broken a promise?" I ask her.

"Never," she responded. Then I felt Leon grab my hand and start pulling me back. We head through the nearest door.

We head down the stairs and open the door only to see a group of enemies. Leon turns around and grabs my hand before I can even pull the trigger on my blacktail. As they all start coming through the door Leon and I are shooting at every single one of them.

Stepping down the stairs we walk down the next corridor and then we go through another door.

Going through that door we came across a Regenerator like thing. It looks exactly the same as a Regenerator but different in some ways. So I start shooting at it while Leon is using the rifle to hit the parasites.

Some time in the middle of all the shooting the thing shoots out iron spikes out of it body and they're going in every direction. When it exploded it left behind the Storage Room key. Before we turn around we continue looking around to see if we missed anything.

When we're sure we've gotten everything we go through the next door. Walking into the area Leon spots a bunch of crows just sitting on a beam. Pointing them out to me we start shooting at them. They leave behind pesetas x3, handgun ammo, gold bars, and a flash grenade.

Going forward we smashed some barrels and rode a lift to the top of some tower. Exiting the lift we enter the control tower and Leon goes towards the console. While he's over there he calls for backup, but no one answered his calls.

"Come on babe we can't stay much longer," I told him while already walking. We backtracked and were on our way to Ashley's cell. But unfortunately we had a little run in with some more enemies trying to take us down. I started shooting at the archers at the top of the stairs while Leon shot the ones that were coming down the stairs.

When we got back to Ash's cell I used the Storage Room key. When the door opened I ran in as fast as I could and grabbed Ashley. I hugged her as hard as I could and when I pulled away from her I smacked her on the back of the head.

"You ever fly away again I'm going to tie your ass to a chair in front of my desk so I know that you're safe. You got that?" I asked her but she knew that it was on open threat and that I wouldn't do that to her.

I feel Leon come up beside me and grab her from me and hug her himself. Even after everything he has done for the two of us I'm still shocked whenever he does anything with Ashley. Whether it's talking to her nicely, or checking her over to make sure she's ok, or even hugging her whenever she gets taken away and we find her again.

When he pulls away from her he tells us, "I hate to break up the reunion again but we really need to get out of here as soon as possible."

I nod my head knowing that he's right. As Leon's going to grab the shotgun shells off the table a paper airplane comes flying in through the window. I grab it and read it. When I'm done I know that it's from Ada.

She does come in handy ever once in a while. After the little tip I tell Ash to stay in the room until she hears the ok from one of us. Walking out of the room we come across a party of locals that are not to happy with Leon and I.

When the last one hits the ground and I'm sure that it's dead I whistle for Ashley. When I see her running towards us I start walking back to the waste disposal area.

In the security room there are three enemies that Leon and I kill. The fourth locks the door, Leon kills him and I hit the switch opening the exit. Three more enemies come flying into the room right after I hit the switch.

When they're down Leon, Ashley and I walk into the dump area and head to the ledge. Looking over at Leon I notice his smirk. And before he can do anything I'm already jumping off the ledge.

As I'm falling I hear Ashley going on about not jumping down there. When I land I quickly roll out of the way knowing that Leon was going to make her jump whether she liked it or not. Sure enough a minute later Ashley and Leon are landing right where I was a moment ago.

_**OK I lied. It seems like ever time I tell you guys that I'm going to type up a whole bunch of chapter I invite a friend over. So sorry at least I got one up. I don't know how much I'll be able to type up this week because of the project we'll just have to see.**_

_**Lots of Love**_


	33. We're So Far From Getting Out

_**Ok sorry about lying about the chapters. I'm going to try and get as many chapters up as I can. That's only because I don't get my math homework so I'm not going to do it and tell my teacher tomorrow that I lost it. **_

**Love and Fear**

Chapter 33 We're So Far From Getting Out

"Leon!" is the first I hear out of my sister's mouth.

"I knew you'd be fine if you landed on your ass," he says to her and I just lose all control and start cracking up. Ashley looks at me like I should be on her side, but Leon had a right to grab her and make her jump. She'd thank him later.

"I'm sorry Ash but you're going to be thanking him later and you know it," I responded to her look when I'm done laughing.

Walking ahead I throw a switch having no clue what the hell it does. Doing that brought an Iron Maiden to life. Leon grabs the rifle with the infrared scope on it. The switch I hit opened the gate in front of us. Leon grabs Ashley and I's arms and pulls us under. He hits the switch by the bars and that lowers that gate that I opened.

Having the bars close slowed the Iron Maiden considerably allowing Leon and I to get Ashley into a hiding spot before we have to go back and kill the Iron Maiden. As we're going around looking I spot an old dumpster and tell Ashley to go and hide in there until we come back.

Going back to the Iron Maiden Leon grabs the rifle, looks through the scope and shoots. When it gets close enough Leon backs up taking me with him and then shoots the red barrel next to the Iron Maiden. When the fire dies down Leon starts shooting at it again until it blows.

As soon as Leon had made that last shot and I knew it was going to kill the thing I whistle loud enough that I know Ashley's going to be able to hear it. Leon grabs my hand and I grab Ashley's hand. He leads us over to a large red container.

I look over at Ashley and shake my head at her when I see her start to head over to help us. When she stops Leon and I use our shoulders to push the container out of our way. After enough pushing the container goes into the muck and the three of us cross it.

As we were walking I notice that there's another green dumpster. I nod at Ashley to hide in it until she hears the whistle from one of us. As Leon goes for the ammo and I go for the herb a second Iron Maiden makes itself known to us.

Leon and I turn and run a little ways. He turns around with the rifle already aimed and starts shooting the seconds he sees his target. As he's shooting I see another red barrel and when the creature is close enough to it that I know if Leon hits it the barrel will do some serious damage to it. So when it's close enough I tell Leon and he shoots it.

After the fire dies down like the last time Leon is once again shooting at it. It explodes, Leon whistles and Ashley comes running. Leon and I once again push another container out of our way. And we head into the next room.

I walk forward and I immediately notice a group of enemies just ahead of us. And since they're not charging at us I think that they don't see me.

I turn back and tell Ash to stay here while Leon and I take them out so we can get through without me having to worry about her getting hurt while we're fighting.

We walked forward and when we were far enough from Ashley we started shooting. After the last one hit the ground I called for Ashley and we headed through the double doors in front of us. We walk through a chamber and into another room.

I drop down before Leon can so he doesn't have to worry about catching two people in case anyone decides to pop up some where. And I was right as soon as Ashley jumped and Leon had caught her people ran in from everywhere.

Running to the control room I check out the switch on the wall and grab Ashley telling her to keep pulling the lever. Leon goes over to one opening while I head to the one closest the where Ashley's standing. As the people come up I start blasting them away with whatever gun I have in my hand.

When Ashley gets through the wall I shoot the last person in front of me and I grab her arm yell to Leon and we run to the double doors and go through as fast as we can.

As I'm walking forward I hear something so I stop. Noticing that I stopped Leon and Ash do as well. And then we hear it.

"There's something on the other side," I say to them even though I'm not looking at them. I walk forward and open the shutter. Standing on the other side is a Regenerator. Leon grabs my arm and pulls me back quickly so I don't get hit.

He pulls both Ashley and I into another room. I stand with Ashley at the back of the room.

"This is what you guys have been doing the whole time you've been here?" she asks me while Leon is in full concentration mood.

"Almost. As time goes on we tend to come across more and more different creature like things. It all just depends," I tell her while spotting part of the Regenerator in the doorway.

He grabs the money and I go over to the refrigerator in the room to see if there's anything in it. There is. A grenade and some ammo.

We head back out of the room and down a corridor until we see another Regenerator just a head of us. Of course we turn around and head into another side room.

After several shots are fired the thing blows and he presses a switch on the other side of the room. We head back the way we come from and see that the switch was opening a shutter for us, the only problem with that is that the shutter only opened half way.

Ashley volunteers to go under and open it the rest of the way. I was going to object but them I realized that she volunteered because she wants to do something useful to help us since she can't really do anything else because she can't shot a gun or throw a decent punch to save her life.

When the shutter opens the rest of the way we head down a passage that leads us to the merchant. I open the locker near the merchant and then walk back over to where Leon and Ashley are standing.

We go talk to the merchant and sell whatever we don't need anymore. Then head back out into the passage. We walk over to a door with two switches on either side of it. I go to one while Leon goes to the other. When the lights above the door reach the middle we pull the levers down at the same time.

When the door unlocks we walk through it and into the next life changing experience.

Going to either side of the room we collect whatever we can find. Then we head to the big bulldozer in the middle of the room. Leon and I look at each other then look at the truck then back at each other.

"I'll drive the truck," we hear from next to us. I look at Ashley like she's crazy, she can't drive something that big. But I really have to choice but to let her because God knows how many enemies are going to be coming after the truck and Leon can't take them all on at once.

"Ok but be careful and try not to kill any of us. You needs us to get home," I tell her as I walk towards to flatbed of the truck.

As we're leaving people start pouring out from everywhere trying to get onto the truck. So I pull out my Riot gun while Leon pulls out his. (They bought two of everything in case I didn't mention that before) We start shooting at the large groups as they start coming closer.

Then as I notice the ammo level going down I tell Leon to let them on the truck so when they die we can collect whatever they leave behind.

As we were going around a long curve a semi truck comes up from behind threatening to ram into us. We shot at its engine hoping that if it blew up the truck would leave us the hell alone. It does until we kill a giant wave of enemies coming after us then the thing was after us again.

We shot at it hoping that would at least slow down a little bit and it did. While we were shooting Ashley drove us into another room. While Ashley stays in the truck and I stay on the flat bed just in case Leon climbs up the ladder and goes to flip the switch that will allow us to continue.

While Leon's up there I hear shooting and know that whoever is up there is not going to let him get through that easy. While he's up there I have my hands full down here with enemies that are trying to get on the truck.

Leon pulls the lever and run back to the ladder as fast as he can and jumps. He gets on the truck and the dozer starts going up to the top level. We continue on and eventually the truck ends up in front of us making Ashley side track into the side of a building.

Walking around we find, ammo, gold bars, pesetas, and the Green Stone of Judgement. Then we exit and in the next room we meet up with Saddler.

"Mr. Kennedy, Ms. Graham, Ms. Graham we meet again," he says to us in his creepy voice.

"You can't have her Saddler!" I yell to him. I see a smirk on his ugly ass face and wonder what the hell he has planned.

"Well Ms. Graham you have no choice in the matter," he said and reached his hand out to Ashley,"Come," he commanded to Ashley.

Her head falls down and when she lifts it up again her eyes are blood red. She starts walking towards him.

"Ashley!" I yell at her and start to make my way to her. As I'm walking I feel this ripping pain in me. I fall to the ground screaming in pain.

"Jess!" I hear Leon yell and after that I hear his groan in pain. I look up towards Ashley and Saddler only to see them walking through the door off to God knows where.

_**Wow that's a long chapter. Well I have a snow day today and everyone says that there will probably be one tomorrow. I can't really say if I'll have another chapter up today because I'm having a friend over later today. So we'll just have to see. Review. And since I'm hearing nothing from anyone I'm just going to put up a sequel when I'm finished with this one.**_

_**Lots of Love**_


	34. Leon's Meeting With An Old Friend

_**Nothing really to say. Sorry I had a friend over most of the weekend so this is the first chance I've gotten to put up a chapter. I want to say thank you to everyone that has been reading this story. And once again I would like to say I don't own anyone but Jess, to bad to because I would sure Love to own Leon. Anyway I don't own really anything most of this stuff belongs to the creators and all those people. Towards the middle of the chapter most of what those two chapters say I don't own any of it. I had to watch the fight between them to remember everything they said. **_

**Love and Fear**

Chapter 34 Leon's Meeting With An Old Friend

Deciding not even to rush out of the door after them because they never seem to be there. I decide just to go on like it was before we found Ashley the first time. Leon finds some gold bars by the stairs as I climb them finding a document titled "Our Plan".

As we were walking towards the door Leon grabs my arm stopping me in my tracks. I keep my head down so he can't see the tears in my eyes.

"Hey are you ok? I know it can't be easy on you seeing your sister get taken over and over again," he says while gently grabbing my chin between his thumb and forefinger and pulling my head up so I was looking at him.

I just shake my head and the dam breaks. I start sobbing my heart out. I feel Leon pull me into his chest and he holds me tight enough that I feel comfort but not tight enough that I could feel ribs breaking. He just stands there gently rocking me whispering soothing words in my ear, telling me that it's going to be ok.

After about ten minutes of sobbing my eyes out I pull away from him and wipe the tears from my eyes.

"You feel better now?" I hear Leon ask me. I look up at him and give him a small smile. I walk up to him and give him a slow, gentle kiss.

"Yea I feel a little better thank you," I tell him while grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door. Through the door I shoot the boards and when they fall down we see an enemy just standing there like it was waiting for something.

Killing that enemy alerted the others in the area of our presence. We take out the enemies as they try to meet us on the stairs. Leon starts shooting at the archers before I do and I just barely dodge the arrow flying towards my side.

We collect the items in the superintendent's office when we're done and we head out the southeast door. I grab the shotgun shells in the corridor and we board the lift. We start walking and I notice Leon take out his knife and turn really fast.

Before I get the chance to ask him what that was about I hear a boom and Leon's doing a flip. When he raises his head I notice a cut on his cheek. I could tell even from far away that it wasn't deep enough to leave a scar.

"Been a long time comrade," says the man that's standing in front of me. I want to do something to help Leon but for some reason my feet just won't move. Then I look at Leon and see recognition in his eyes.

"Krauser," he says right back to the man while lowering his knife. I don't know why he's doing that since this Krauser guy just took a swipe at him for no apparent reason.

"I died in a crash two years ago. Is that what they told you?" he half stated half asked. As he was speaking he started walking in a circle like we're taught in training so that way you're never backed into a corner.

"You're the one who kidnapped Ashley," Leon stated like he just realized it. And I about hit my forehead for that one because obviously he did other wise he would have told me. At least I think he would.

"you catch on quick, as expected. After all we both know where we come from," he says. Then before I realize what's happening he trusts his knife towards Leon. Leon dodges it and tries to take a swipe at Krauser and then tries to get him in the throat.

"What do you want?" Leon asks him while getting back in position for another attack.

"The sample Saddler developed that's all," he states after taking a couple more swipes at Leon. They both get back in position waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Leave Ashley out of this!" he says angered. Right before he says that Leon and Krauser's knives collide with one an other making noise and spark.

"Oh I needed her to buy Saddler's trust in me. Like you I'm American," he says to Leon and it seems like he wants Leon to get really pissed or something.

After saying that he kicks a barrel at Leon. Leon holds his arm up and as the barrel's coming at him he pushes it to the side. Krauser and Leon's knives collide once again and they both flip, when they land on the lower level their backs are facing away from each other. I run over to the edge to see what would happen next

"You got her involved just for that?" he asks Krauser. He runs at him and they get into a knife war. One makes a move while the other dodges it with their knife.

At one point Leon's knife was in his left hand and he tossed it to his right, did a spin with his arm out and the knife cut straight through Krauser's shirt and you could see the blood coming out of the wound in his chest.

At one point while they were fighting Krauser got the best of Leon and got him so Krauser was holding on arm and kicked him in the back sending him to the ground and sending his knife a couple feet from him.

"All for Umbrella's sake," Krauser responds to Leon's question. I gasped quietly. I remembered Umbrella and what they had done. As soon as Krauser said that I remembered that incident in Raccoon City I was just eighteen when it happened. Still in my senior year of high school. I don't know how I didn't remember it when Leon was talking about it with me.

"Umbrella?" Leon states more than asks. I guess like me he thought that Umbrella was gone, evidently not.

"Almost let it slip. Enough talk, die comrade," Krauser said. He moved forward and jumped when he landed he was over Leon with a knife at his throat. Leon had his hands on Krauser's wrists and was trying to push him away. I wanted to help but I knew that this was Leon's battle not mine.

I saw the knife getting closer and closer to going through his throat that I knew if I didn't do something soon I wouldn't have my boyfriend with me when I got home.

As I was pulling out my blacktail I heard a shot. Looking up I saw Ada, but then I quickly got detracted with what was going on with Leon and Krauser.

When Krauser's knife was no longer at Leon's throat he quickly kicked Krauser off of him and they both rolled away.

"Ada!" Leon exclaimed once he was on his feet again.

"Well if it isn't the bitch in the red dress," Krauser said when he saw Ada.

"Looks like we have the upper hand here," she said to him with her gun pointed straight at him.

Krauser laughs and then does a backflip landing a couple levels up from where Leon stood. Leon ran a few feet then stopped knowing that he couldn't get to him.

"You may be able to rely on your life, but it's not like you can escape you inevitable death, is it," Krauser said to Leon.

Then he walked away and Ada and I both jumped down from our spots. I didn't run to Leon at first i wanted to wait until Ada was gone.

"You knew each other?" she asked Leon while walking towards him. If she moves any closer to him my finger is going to accidently going to slip and make my gun go off.

"More or less. Maybe it's about time you told me the reason why you're here," he says to her after pulled Krauser gun out of the floor chain like thing.

"Maybe some other time," she says to him while walking straight past him and then jumps over the side.

I run over to him and throw my arms around him. I hold on as tight as I could.

"I'm so sorry it's like I wanted to help but my feet wouldn't move. And then when you said his name I wanted to help but I knew it was you're fight not mine. Then when I saw the knife so close to your throat I was pulling out my gun as Ada shot hers. I'm so sorry," I was practically sobbing.

"Hey, hey it's ok. You're right it was my fight not yours and had you tried to help in the beginning I would have told you to stay back and not to get into it," he said to me while rubbing my back and kissing the top of my head.

"God I probably look like a blubbering idiot to you. Always crying when you get in serious trouble. Image how I'm going to be when you get sent on mission without me," I said to him.

"You look beautiful. Even with black tear running down your face," he said with a slight smirk. He takes a small cloth out of his pocket and the canteen of water. He wets the cloth and wipes the mascara tears off my face.

When all evidence of mascara tears are gone he pulls he close and gives me a rushed, rough kiss.

"Come on lets go," he says taking my hand and we drop off the edge together and walk through the next door together.

_**Wow that's a lot for only two and a half pages. In case you guys don't remember I'm using the guide that tells you what to do and where things are. Hope you guys enjoy. Review and let me know what you guys think.**_

_**Lots of Love**_


	35. It's Playground

_**Once again there's nothing to say really other than I hope you guys are enjoying the story. I'm some what close to the end of this story. I'll start putting up the sequel when I've got ideas and when I'm done with this one of course.**_

**Love and Fear**

Chapter 35 It's Playground

When we walk in we notice these things on the walls. As we step closer lasers show up. Leon and I look at each other and smirk.

"I'm guessing that beyond these lasers is Saddlers throne or something along those lines. You don't keep something thats not important that protected. And when Saddler is in there it is a very important place," I say to Leon already moving forward.

I walk through as one laser is going up and the other two are separating from one an other. Leon follows right behind me. Walking forward five beams show up and two of them form a triangle, at that point Leon and I both run through.

When we walk a little farther more beams show up and they start sliding towards us.

"When I tell you to I want you to jump ok?" Leon says to me I can only nod my head because if I don't keep looking at them then I probably won't make the jump in time.

When I hear Leon yell jump at me I jump and flip to avoid getting hit. We do that again and then we head towards the door and when Leon hits the switch to open the door more lasers show up behind us. This time I know what to do. I walk a couple steps towards the lasers and I nod for Leon to do the same.

I told him what to do this time. When the lasers got closer we turned and run towards the door, ran up the wall and flip over the lasers as they hit the door way and disappear.

"Jesus I hope we never have to do that again," I said to Leon. He chuckled at me and pulled me close as we walked through the now open door.

We walk in to see that I was right in this room is Saddler's throne. We get an extremely elegant headdress. Leon hands it to me and laughs at my confused face.

"Keep it. Besides I sold all your other shiny stuff as you like to call it. I want you to have this one," he said to me. My heart just melts, I reach up and to give him a gentle kiss only to be pulled in to a very very passionate kiss.

We left through a door that's behind the throne and ride a lift into the caves. We get a call from Saddler about an "it". I had to laugh at Leon's smart ass comment about a senior moment. And he said that I was a smart ass. I am don't get me wrong but he said my mouth would get me in trouble yet it seems it's his smart mouth that's getting him in trouble.

We go down the stairs and grab a green herb and an emerald. As we're walking down the passage we find Luis' fourth memo. We head through the door behind the merchant and get a red herb and some ammo that we don't need.

Going to the edge of the abyss we head left of the bridge and grab a yellow herb. Crossing the bridge I grab some TMP ammo by a bonfire.

We both get equip with our Riot guns and continue into the next large area getting a look at Saddler's little playground. As we go to head around the thing, an experimental monster attacks. We're flung into the playground and the monster follows us.

Leon starts blasting at the thing while yelling at me to go find a way out of this area and into the next. I run as fast as I can looking for a way out and I find a shutter with a green light next to it. I aim and pull the trigger in time to dodge the on coming monster.

Leon's right behind me pulling me through the shutter. We spot a console behind the shutter and Leon hits the button.

Then we run out and look for another shutter. We eventually find on and we hit the button when we get inside. We run as fast as we can knowing Saddler that once we hit the second button we only have a certain amount of time to get out.

Every once in a while the monster will try to interfere but we just dodged it and got around to the door. We open the door and run into the next one.

We do the same thing we did in the last compartment and once we're in the next one we're in hell. We do pretty much the same thing we did in the other two compartments. Except we can't just walk out we open the door and see that the only way out of the compartment is to jump over to a hook cable.

So Leon and I both jump only he's hanging onto the cable and I'm hanging onto his legs for dear life so I don't end up like the monster that's falling into a pit of nothingness.

Leon swings over to the edge and jumps taking me with him.

"God damn it how many fucking mutant monsters does he have?" I ask to no one in particular.

"I don't know babe but however many he has we'll defeat them all, together," Leon says to me while pulling me up of the ground.

"OOHH SHIT!" I yell. You want to know why I yelled? Well the thing crawled right out of the pit.

"Oh shit is right," Leon said while grabbing my hand and pulling me towards a cave like thing.

We gated the thing away from us as long as we could. While it was on the other side both Leon and I shot at with our Riot Guns. Eventually the thing broke out and we continued through the passage to the other end and shot an exploding barrel when the thing was close to it.

We grabbed some ammo and open some bars then turn around and shut the bars trapping it on the other side once again. We do the same as we did the first time it was trapped behind the bars. When it breaks through the bars we shot the exploding barrel next to it like last time.

Then the thing decided to do something different. It started burrowing underground. Since we couldn't see it we had to be on our highest alert. About three or four times we and to dodge its attacks from behind.

Leon grabbed the flash grenades and I grabbed the hand grenades. When it surfaced Leon threw a flash and I threw a hand. We continued to do the same thing over and over until the thing finally fell and never got back up.

"Finally!" I sighed. Walking over to where it dissolved I grabbed the 50,000 pesetas it left behind.

"At least it gave us a good amount of money for the trouble it caused us," Leon said to me.

After grabbing the money we walk forward and go through a door on the right. We follow the passage to an open area. We climb the ladder behind us, taking us to God knows where.

_**Ha another chapter in one night. I'll do my best to put up another chapter. If not tonight then tomorrow. Since I don't have school tomorrow I'll type as much as I can. Review, let me know what you think.**_

_**Lots of Love**_


	36. Our Final Battle With Krauser

_**OK guys instead of just writing a note at the top I'm just going to put one up when I have something important to say or something like that. **_

**Love and Fear**

Chapter 36 Our Final Battle With Krauser

Climbing up a second ladder we find some ammo and grenade. Leon opens the door as quietly as possible in case someone was nearby. Walking over to the edge Leon pulls out the rifle and looks all over the campsite.

He pulls the trigger and shoots the exploding barrel near villagers standing around the fire. Shooting that barrel causes a chain reaction and blows up most of the camp. Then Leon pulls the trigger two more times making me assume that there were two villagers left after the explosion.

Jumping down we split up and search all over the camp looking for items that would help us in the long run. We met back up and came across a path that was blocked off. Since we couldn't go over it we both went under it.

We enter a tent and drop down a circular hole into a tunnel. We head down the tunnel and enter the passage on the right to find the Blue Stone of Treason. I put it in thy lynx statue to complete it.

We continue north and go into a small cave on the left. We find a note from Krauser and some gold bars worth 5000 pesetas. We climb another ladder and smash a barrel in the corner to get more pesetas. We then go through the double doors.

Dropping over the cliffs edge we head through the area only to be attacked by Krauser. Leon grabs my hand and drags me up the stairs, he kicks open the door dragging me through it with him. I see Leon heading for the door on the right, I pull on his hand shaking my head pointing out the timer.

Knowing that we don't have much time before Krauser comes after us we grab the green herb and climb up the ladder and fight with Krauser on the roof.

Leon starts shooting him with the TMP then he moves so fast you can't even see him until he's either right in front of you or he stopped somewhere. Eventually he stopped and Leon still shot rounds at him until Krauser threw a bomb and disappeared.

Once Krauser's gone I hear the timer go off. If that creeps you out sorry I have really good hearing when I want to. We walk to the door and Leon kicks it open. Cautiously we walk forward not knowing if Krauser is somewhere nearby or not.

While walking I notice the top of his head. I grab my blacktail and start shooting at him. Collecting the shotgun shells we walk down the stairs. At the bottom is where the three Holy Beast pieces need to go. Leon grabs the handgun ammo and we go past the stairs.

I grab the rifle from Leon and look through the scope to see if I can spot Krauser. Once I spot him I get a direct hit. Even when he had jumped down from where he was I continued to snipe him.

We jump inside the building and collect shotgun shells and first aid spray. Climbing up on the roof we grab some TMP ammo and then drop back down the side of the building and head east.

Collecting the green herb in passage we walk up the stairs and obtain the first piece, Piece of the Holy Beast, Panther.

We once again have another showdown with Krauser.

"What do you intend to do restoring Umbrella?" Leon asked Krauser.

"To bring order and balance into this insane world of ours," he responds to Leon's question.

"A psycho like you can't bring order or balance," Leon shot right back at Krauser.

"You don't seriously think a conservative mind can chart a new course for the world do you?" Krauser asked while we were walking in circles.

Leon and I stand side by side and when Krauser throws a grenade we move opposite ways so the grenade goes right in between us. Leon and I drive him off in the usual manner and grab a red herb and some handgun ammo in the area.

Spotting a statue in the corner I grab Leon's hand and I drag him over to it and I tell him to push it onto the pressure pad. Then I go over and pull the lever to raise the gate. Going around the house Leon notices something because he pulls me back and points out Krauser's shadow.

I smirk at him and pull out a grenade. I toss the grenade at Krauser and it drives him out, then we fight him the usual way. I run over to the other lever and pull it opening the gate to the lower level and we drop down.

Once we drop to the bottom level these little robots spot us, they dash over to us and start beeping. Knowing that the beeping could only lead to something bad we run and then turn around to shoot at them. When the bullets hit them they explode instantly.

In the area there are a few other things like those so we just shoot at them and they explode. The others are like camera bombs. When we're done we head to a corner, we shoot two more cameras and then walk into the open.

"What is it that you fight for comrade?" Krauser asks us as soon as he spots us.

"My past I suppose, and my future," he said the last part while looking at me.

"I see you've honed your skills," he says to Leon while leaning against a pillar.

We fight off two more robots once Krauser is gone.

We enter the circular tower and collect the yellow herb. We climb up the stairs and climb the ladder. Once we're up there we collect unneeded ammo and a green herb. We go to the opposite side and collect the second piece, Piece of the Holy Beast, Eagle. The last one we need to get from Krauser.

Leon and I run over to where Krauser is standing. We just stand there not saying anything.

"Two down, one to go Krauser," he says to him.

"Huh we'll see about that," he says back to Leon while throwing his gun behind him.

All the sudden he starts letting out painful sounds and looking at his arm you can see it mutating into something else. His arm turns into a shield like thing. It's really gross. There's like one giant finger I guess and then smaller ones all around it. And it's pulsing.

"Witness the power," he says to the two of us.

"You've lost it completely Krauser," I say to him even though I don't really know him it just came out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"Prepare for you're death," he says to us. He jumps down and he lands hard enough that it sends Leon and I flying over the side. We're both just hanging on with one arm.

Krauser's digging the toe of his shoe on Leon's hand while Leon pulls out his knife and cuts his ankle. Giving me time to climb back up. And it's a damn goof thing I have a lot of upper body strength.

I notice a beeping noise when I crawl all the way up. I look over my shoulder to see Leon has Krauser distracted. I lean over the edge to see timers that could go off at any given moment.

Leon and I stand side by side while shooting at his knees since that's the only part of his body that's not hidden. When he goes down on his knees we start shooting at his head. Once he gets to close for our liking we make a run for it, but I of course get caught. I let out a squeal when I hit the ground.

"Leon!" I yell when Krauser takes a swipe at me. All the sudden he's thrown off of me, and Leon's pulling me off the ground and into his arms.

I look down at my shoulder and see a long cut, it's not deep but it will probably scar. We continue the way we were before I was pulled down. We continue like that until Krauser goes down for good.

When he's down Leon and I run for his body and grab the last piece we need, Piece of the Holy Beast, Serpent.

"Leon we've got to get out of here, Krauser set up some bombs along the tower and I don't know how much longer we have before the thing blows," I tell him as I'm pulling him towards the ladder.

We drop through the hole and exit through the door at the base of the ladder. We run over to the thing and put all three of the piece in each of their spots. When the door opens we run through not sticking around for anything.

_**Sorry it took me a little longer than I would have liked because the scenes with Krauser I like one of them in the wrong spot twice so I had to retype it and delete the one before it. Review.**_

_**Lots of Love**_


	37. Help Has Arrived

**Love and Fear**

Chapter 37 Help has Arrived

Walking forward cautiously we collect a green herb near where we were standing. We continue our way up hill and spot a hell of a lot of commandos. Leon grabs my hand and pulls me over behind a dumpster.

"Shit, there's no way in hell we can get past all of them with just the two of us," Leon says to me and I nod my head knowing that he's right. Then out of no where a bright light is shown on us and his ear piece that's attached to his hip starts beeping.

"Hey, it's about time," Leon says to the helicopter pilot. And just so you guys know I can hear through the ear piece.

"Sorry bad traffic, I'll cover you," the pilot says to Leon, and I can't help but laugh at that.

Then he turns the helicopter around and while all the commandos are busy he takes the helicopter over to the water tank and knocks it over. When it lands it smashes several of them taking them out for good.

Then he flies the plane over them turns on the spotlight and starts shooting with the guns on the helicopter. I was fucking awesome watching all of them go down some went down two or three at a time instead of the normal one at a time.

Eventually while he was shooting he shot a gas line or something because the thing blew up and while the thing blew up it took a tower with it. After the explosion was gone Leon and I run out from our hiding spot.

"Now that's what I call back up," Leon says to the man.

"Name's Mike. You looking for fire power you've come to the right place," Mike says to Leon.

Alright I'm going to break this down for you so you don't have to read about every single one of the commandos death. We go one way and take out the commandos in the area. Mike behind us shooting at those we couldn't get.

Mike takes out the towers for us and those that are in it and around it. Eventually we get to an area with two mounted machine guns and Mike takes them out for us.

Any time that he was going to shoot and blow them up he let us know so we could get out of the way. When all the commandos were gone Leon went to one side and I went to the other to open the shutter that was our only way out.

When Leon and I get out we end up surrounded by a bunch of commandos and we hear Mike yell at us to take cover. We understand why when he starts shooting at them. They didn't even have a chance. There was one that got away but it got smashed but a really big and heavy pillar.

Then I hear the conversation between Leon and Mike. What I heard made a small smile appear on my face.

"Thanks when we get out of here drinks are on me," he says to Mike.

"Ha yea I know a good bar," Mike says back to Leon and I'm just shaking my head at them.

Then out of no where a rocket from a rocket launcher is going right into the helicopter.

"MIKE!" Leon and I yell at the same time. We run over to the edge of the cliff only to see the helicopter on fire and in ruins.

I turn around and see Saddler and another commando up on a higher level. _'Damn you Saddler this is the last straw. You're going down once in for all.' _I thought to myself.

We walk forward and drop down through the ladder hole. Going around the ladder we go over to the stone and grab a Pearl Pendant. We go into the next room and meet up with Ada. Then out of no where Leon just attacks her. Even though I don't like Ada it's doesn't mean that Leon has to kill her.

While he's choking her I go to grab my knife to stab into his leg, but I'm once again a little to late Ada already stabbed him with hers.

"We've got to get that virus out of you soon before you become one of them," she said to Leon while rubbing her neck.

"No I've got to find Ashley first," he says to her while panting.

"All right we'll split up. I'll go this way you guys go that way," she said to him. I was going to protest but she was already gone before I could say anything. We go through the double doors in the room.

We go around the room to see if there's anything that we might need. We walk over to the red bin to find a squirming sack of flesh. Leon walks up to the door and kicks it in, we walk in and just skip past all the cell doors. At the end the stairs were gone so we walked around them and pulled ourselves over the edge. We walked out the door and into a new battle.

_**GUYS! After this chapter there's only going to be one more. I'm going to put the rest into the last chapter before I start typing the sequel. The sequel's going to be harder to type be I won't have to guide to help me out. And I'm ashamed to admit it but I don't know the story to the other Resident Evil games. But I have an excuse, 1 because most of them came out when I was just a baby and 2 I didn't get into Resident Evil until Resident Evil 4.**_

_**But I am going to get the others if it's the last thing I do. I hope it's not though. I do promise to play others and if I decide I want to I'll write stories for those too. Review!**_

_**Lots of Love**_


	38. It's Time To Go Home

_**GUYS it's the last chapter! I'm going to miss writing this story. But the good news is that after this story I'm going to write a sequel for this story. Thanks to all my faithful readers and to all those that reviewed. **_

**Love and Fear**

Chapter 38 It's Time To Go Home

I grab the green herb below that stairs and smashed the crate to get some money. Looking at Leon I can tell that he has the same feeling that I do. Something big is just around the corner. So we both reload every gun we had and we turn the corner to shoot out the archer behind the sandbags.

We ran out and shoot everyone we could before a Gatling shooting maniac showed up. Deciding that I wanted to save money I threw a flash grenade at him and followed that one with a hand grenade. That took him down so easily that I was in complete shock.

I quickly run over to where he just was and collect the 15,000 pesetas. To make this shorter I'm going to give you the quick over view for this part. I promise I won't shorten much more after this.

Leon and I shoot some more people and grab the Emergency Lock Card Key. We went our separate ways and went to a switch on each side so we could get the hell out of this area. He inserted the card into the system and I pressed one button while he hit the button closest to him.

We opened the cage and grabbed some shotgun shells and walked into the next area.

Thanks to Ada we were able to make it out of the room where Saddler was keeping Ashley. Ada shot at Saddler and told us to grab Ashley and get out of here. So Leon grabbed her and just picked her up since she was pretty much just dead weight.

Once we were out I heard a boom and turned in time to see that Ada had shot the barrels up above the doorway to keep Saddler from getting Ashley back. The bitch really needs to decide what side she's on.

We meet up with the merchant again and Ash decide to join us back in the land of the living. The two of us went around and grabbed what we needed. Money, ammo, an herb, and Luis' 5th memo.

I tell Ash to chill for a minute until we're sure it's clear. Leon and I walk down the stairs to meet up with two enemies. One with armor and the other was just a commando. We got rid of them and went on our way.

We opened the double doors and it turned out to be the room the the virus removal thingy.

"Well this is it," Leon said. I couldn't help but wonder how was going to go first.

"I'll go first. Don't argue Leon if it kills me you have a better chance of getting her out of here than I do. Then you guys can find another cure to get the virus out of you. Now get your butt at those controls," I tell him walking over to the machine.

"You sure about this babe?" he asks me once I'm all strapped in and he's at the controls. I just nod my head. He hits the switch and my God I've never in my life felt this much pain.

"AAAAHHHHH!" I scream. Then shortly after that the thing went off. And I'm fucking glad.

"Babe are you ok?" Leon asks me while him and Ashley run over to me.

"Yea that hurt like hell though," I said with a laugh. He pulls me into one of his rough passionate kisses and when he pulls away Ashley pulls me into the tightest hug she's ever given me.

They go through the procedure and we continue on our way. Going through the other door in the room and ascend the stairs. We collect a yellow herb, shotgun shells and a file titled Our Mission.

We meet up with the merchant and sold whatever guns we didn't want and we bought a rocket launcher not knowing whether we would need it or not. Of course we kept the Riot Guns.

"Ok girly you stay here Leon and I are going to check things out," I tell her while hugging her. Turning back around to look at her I point my finger at her and say, "And stay out of trouble."

We go up on the elevator and see Ada hanging from her waist not far from us. I grab my knife and throw it at the rope holding her up while Leon is having a chat with our buddy Saddler.

"You ok?" I ask her while helping her up. I see her nod her head then I tell her to get out of here.

I turn around just in time to see Saddler turn into this ugly ass monster with four legs and an eye coming out of his mouth.

It wasn't easy to get rid of him but we did it. We would shoot at the eyes on his legs and then when he would fall to the ground and reveal the eye in his mouth. I quickly grabbed the rocket launcher and shot him in the eye killing him. Also making do on my promise.

Leon and I go to grab the sample but Ada comes up behind us and pulls a gun on us.

"Hand over the sample Leon and no body gets hurt," she says to us. We hand over the sample and she jumps over the edge. We run over only to have her throw us a set of keys and for her to tell us that we better get off the island before it blows. And she hits the button to set of the timer on the bombs.

I grab Leon's hand and pull him to the elevator.

"I can't believe she hit the button," he said while we were going down.

"You guys what's going on?" Ashley asks us as soon as we start running. I grab her hand and make her start running with us.

"This island is about to blow that's what's going on," I tell her. We get to the water to find that Ada left us a jet ski. Leon gets on front then Ashley and then myself.

"Gun it Leon," I tell him as he starts the jet ski up. And we're off I say to myself as we're going through the tunnel. Going through openings and dodging rocks that are falling from the ceiling.

I turn around when I hear a noise coming from behind us. When I turn around I see a giant ass wave right behind us.

"Leon wave!" I yell to him over to sound of the jet ski and the wave.

"I know!" he yells back. He starts going as fast as he can. We get taken out of the tunnel partially by the wave. Then Ashley and I go flying off the back off the jet ski before it hits the water.

While I'm under I can hear Leon yelling for us. I break the surface to see him riding over to Ashley. When he gets her on I yell for him.

He and Ashley pull me on. And I can't help but smile at Ashley question.

"So mission accomplished right guys?" she asks us. I just keep smiling at her knowing that we got her back even if we're not back in the White House yet.

"Not yet we've still got to get you home," he says to her. I'm still amazed at how he interacts with her. Even though he was sent to come get her he could have completely ignored her unless he had to talk to her or save her ass. But he does, he actually makes conversation and is really nice to her.

"Hey babe how about when we get home we have some over time?" I ask him knowing that Ashley might seem like she's discussed but she's smiling on the inside because she's happy for me.

"Sounds great, first you've got to explain to you're that you're dating a coworker that he assigned you to," he said to me, I knew he was right but if Daddy saw the two of us together he wouldn't care as long as Leon made me happy.

"He won't care as long as you make me happy and you don't hit me," I said to him. "But let's not worry about that now, it's time to go home."

_**So sad that's the last chapter of Love and Fear. At least you guys have a sequel to get excited about. I'll start typing it tonight but I don't know if I'll get a chapter up tonight or not. Probably not though. Review.**_

_**Lots of Love**_


End file.
